Hello to Hogwarts
by Poet1
Summary: AU: After living in hideing all of his life Harry comes to Hogwarts in his 6th year. He discover's the true meaning of friendship, the game of love, and real life as a 16 year old wizard. Above all, he learns about himself. H/H!!
1. Prolouge and Life at the Hollow

A/N: I posted this a couple days ago but since is my first fanfic ever I had absolutely no idea what I was doing and messed everything up..Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Preeeetty Pleeeease!?"  
  
"Did you NOT hear me the first time Lily!?"  
  
"James! I am shocked! After all I have done for you? I dated you. I married you. I even had your child and this is how you repay me?"  
  
"You make it sound as if you had no choice." James trailed off pretending to look hurt.  
  
"Oh come on Jamie, baby, it's just for one night and it'll give us all a big laugh. We really need a laugh nowadays especially!" said Lily pretending she didn't hear James's last comment.  
  
"I don't care if you need a bloody laugh I am not giving in to your sick pleasures!"  
  
"James you are being unreasonable."  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"You don't seem to care about anything now do you Jamie?"  
  
"I AM NOT WEARING A BLOODY PRINCESS DRESS AND THAT IS FINAL!"  
  
Lily sighed and put the dress down. She glanced back at her brooding husband. Jamie had always looked cute when he pouted. She walked behind him a wrapped her arms around his waist. She kissed the back of his neck since that was all she could reach with out shoes on. She peaked at his face and noticed he was smiling. She ventured bravely again into the forbidden subject for one last try.  
  
"Jamie?"  
  
"Hmm?" he replied.  
  
"Why don't you want to wear the dress. I made it just for this."  
  
"Because I for one am male Lily dearest. And also because I am male Lily sweetness. And did I mention Lily darling, that I am male."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"That I am male."  
  
"I managed to get that much."  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
"You won't wear my dress."  
  
" I thought we went through this Lilykins."  
  
"We went through that you are male and just because you have testosterone and have a penis does not mean that you are physically unable to put on dress."  
  
"...." James frowned.  
  
"Why can't I be Prince Charming?" James whined.  
  
"Because that's what Sirius is."  
  
"Why can't you be Cinderfelly? You are most fitting for the role."  
  
"It's Cinderella and I can't be Cinderella because I am the fairy god mother."  
  
"Can't Peter be the fairy god mother?"  
  
"Peter's the rat."  
  
" How ironic." James though out loud.  
  
"Yes, I thought you Marauders would appreciate that."  
  
"What's Moony again?"  
  
" Your evil step dad."  
  
"Wait a second.I though I had an evil step mum!?"  
  
"Well I changed it around because he is a guy." Lily explained  
  
Shoving Lily arms off of him James swung around hands on his hips.  
  
"Lily if you changed the damn script around for Remus then why may I ask did you not change the script for your own husband!?" James said absolutely infuriated.  
  
"I can't have Cinderella being gay now can I?"  
  
Just then Sirius had walked in the room proudly showing off his prince outfit holding a little baby boy wearing a cute little pumpkin suit in one arm who was happily blowing spit bubbles from his mouth. He looked back and forth at his favorite couple who currently glaring daggers at each other.  
  
"Did I come at a bad time?" he asked backing up a few steps.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Alright then.." He said exiting the room as fast a he possibly could.  
  
Sirius took his only godson into the living room were their "gang" was currently lounging in. He plopped down into the nearest chair and sat the little boy in his lap facing him.  
  
"We don't wanna see Mommy knock Daddy's face in do we Harry?" he said in his cooing voice, which he reserved only for Harry. Harry shook his head enthusiastically. "Careful I don't want your brain to get knocked up." He said rubbing Harry's wild black hair.  
  
"Oh my goodness how amazing to see that Black cares about something other than himself," said Miranda. Miranda was Lily's best friend. Let's just say that Sirius and her didn't mix well.  
  
'She was alright', Sirius thought, 'She was damn pretty not pretty but damn pretty but she was about as friendly as a dragon well at least to me and Wormtail' It was true the only two people from the gang she didn't seem to like were him and Peter.  
  
"Mirandy! Please contain your rude outbursts there is a child in the room, " he said covering Harry ears.  
  
"If you ever call me that again I swear the first chance I get I'll-"  
  
"What did I say about the outbursts Mirandy?" Sirius said in warning tone.  
  
Just as Miranda made a dive at Sirius, Lily and James came in holding hands looking thoroughly snogged. Lily taking on her protective mother act marched over in time to block Miranda, seize Harry from Sirius, and scream,  
  
"WHAT THE DEVIL ARE YOU DOING TRYING TO ATTACK MY BABY! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND!"  
  
".Lily I don't think she was after Harry. You do realize who Harry was with don't you?" He said rushing over to calm his hysterical wife.  
  
"Oh my," she said looking at Sirius to Miranda.  
  
"I'm sorry . you know how am about Harry's protection." She said quietly clutching a confused looking Harry tightly in her arms.  
  
  
  
"It's ok. I'm sorry too I must learn to control my temper" Miranda said glaring at Sirius.  
  
James wrapped his arm around Lily and looked around to the rest of his friends who were all just staring them shocked. Lily barely ever lost her temper. It was always James who went insane. James looked desperately at Remus one of his other best friends to change the subject. He immediately understood and asked if anyone would help practice his lines with him. Fiona and Padmaye, Lily's other best friends offered to help him but Peter always the more clueless of all of their friends continued to stare open mouthed.  
  
Just then there was a familiar 'pop' from the fireplace that made everyone turn around. It was Dumbledore. He looked stressed for his old age and his glasses hung off of his nose. He looked around at everyone in the room and smiled.  
  
"Hello to all! I hope all of you are well. I just need private word with James and Lily for a moment if you would excuse us."  
  
"Sure come we can talk upstairs," said Lily smiling at her old headmaster. She hadn't seen him since he came to visit when Harry was born. " I think Harry needs a diaper change anyway," she said leading them upstairs.  
  
They managed to hear Sirius saying " Oh that's what that smell was! I thought it was Peter."  
  
When they reached the nursery Dumbledore apologized for interrupting their fun.  
  
"It's quite all right, professor, we were just going to do this silly muggle play thing." Said James.  
  
"It's not silly you know you love it James," Lily said lying Harry down on the changing table.  
  
"So what is it you need to talk to us about?" asked James changing the subject.  
  
"I can wait until your done," he said looking at Lily who was trying to get Harry out of his pumpkin suit.  
  
When she had finished with Harry, Lily sat down in the rocking chair and Harry snuggled closer to "Ma!" and began to suck his thumb.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "This is not going to be fun to hear," he said looking from James to Lily and then Harry. " As you know I have many useful spies for the Order. "  
  
Both Lily and James nodded they both worked part time for Order. "One of them has over heard a plan. A plan involving your son. Please let me go on without disruption or it will difficult to follow." He said to the couple who looked like they were exploding with questions.  
  
"One of my spies has over heard a plan arranged by Voldemort himself. Apparently he has this creature in his possession, the Order is unaware of what is at the moment, but this creature is supposed to be some sort of prophet. This prophet, as we shall call it, has made a prediction about your son. Something that is most likely in the favor of the Order or else Voldemort would not be planning your son's demise"  
  
"He's planning-"  
  
"Silence! James please, I beg of you let me continue."  
  
"Sorry but I just find that a bit unnerving-"  
  
"Ahem. As I was saying. Yes the Dark Lord himself is planning the death of your child and I don't know why at the moment. I only know that the plan is supposed to take place October 31 and we must not let that happen. Therefor I advise that the Fidelius Charm would be the most effective method of survival."  
  
" And what the bloody hell is a Fidelius Charm?" James asked he looked as if he was about to crack.  
  
" It is a com-complicated charm used t-to conceal a certain s- something or someone by a s-single soul." Lily said this on the brink of tears she held Harry protectively in her arms almost as if she were afraid to let go.  
  
"You will require a Secret-Keeper in order for the charm to work."  
  
"Sirius will do it." James stated with confidence.  
  
"I do not want to take any chances James. The spy said that there was some on in your close group of friends that has been giving information about you since Harry was born. I suggest myself for I am the only one I can trust with such a responsibility."  
  
"Sirius would never betray us."  
  
"James.. please," Lily pleaded tears now spilling freely down her face.  
  
"I just. alright what do we have to do?" James said looking at his wife pleading face.  
  
And so it was done the spell was cast two days later. James Potter and his lovely wife and child began their life in hiding on October 11, 1981 also James 22 birthday. They were taken to a remote island in the Mediterranean Sea, which was colonized by a Hogwort's fonder Godric Griffindor. It was there on that island were young Harry learned to take his first steps. It was there on the island were Lily Potter gave birth to both her second and third child. It was there on the island where the Potters remained for the next 15 years while the Dark Lord grew stronger waiting for their return.  
  
  
  
Hello to Hogwarts  
  
Chapter One: Life at the Hollow  
  
Harry James Potter sat quietly in the breeze of the soft white beach outside behind his family's home. He had his pants rolled up to his knees and he wore a white button shirt which was only buttoned up half way revealing his dark olive complexion. His wild longest black hair blew peacefully in the wind and his dark perfectly green eyes stared out into the clear blue sea. His long legs were stretched out in front of him so that each time a wave would hit the shore the water rush up to his mid calf.  
  
Sitting next to him in beach chair was Sarah Joanne Potter his little sister. She sat cross-legged in shorts and bathing suit top with a small sketchbook in her lap. She sketched rapidly glance up at him every few minutes and say some thing like "No! That's all wrong the eyes are too far apart!" and then erase half the page and start over.  
  
Harry was far to use to this then to even care what the hell his sister was making him look like. Ever since Mum bought Sarah her first set of Crayons all she wanted to do was draw him. He asked several times my she didn't try drawing someone like Dad or something since he looked jut like him but she always had the same excuse, "I can't explain it, your very interesting to draw.I think it has something to do with your eyes." And when he told her to go draw Mum then she would just get mad and end some how getting him in trouble. Harry having common sense decided it was just best to leave the subject at rest unless he wanted to do all of Sarah, Jessie, and his own chores for a week. How Jessie managed to get involved was still a mystery to Harry.  
  
Jessica Elizabeth Potter was Harry's other little sister. She was only six but was quick as a whip. She was so smart that Dad gave her private lessons like Harry and Sarah, except not nearly as challenging. Her daily curriculum consisted of playing and some simple charms along with some heavy reading.  
  
Suddenly they heard Mum calling them in for lunch which knocked Harry out of his daydreams of what it was like out in the rest of the world. Sarah sighed frustratedly and told him she finish her sketch later. Harry watched as she dragged the beach chair inside. He sighed and got out hen he heard his Mum yell at him that to inside before his food got cold.  
  
Sarah was eating her sandwich on the porch swing staring out at the beach. Harry sat down next to her grabbing the towel on the chair which he wiped his feet which and sat down next to her. She pointed to the table, which had another sandwich obviously for him, and he picked it up.  
  
"Sarah?" asked Harry half way through his sandwich.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Harry?" she replied in a slight daze still staring out at the beach.  
  
  
  
"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we didn't have to hide like this?" he asked quietly.  
  
Surprised at this question she looked back at him with her dark auburn eyebrows raised.  
  
  
  
"Every day." She replied.  
  
  
  
"And what do you think are life would be like?" he asked in the same quiet tone.  
  
  
  
"Well I always imagined us living in back in England and I guess you and me would be at Hogwarts. We would both be in Griffindor because that's the house Mum and Dad were in and we would have lots of friends and you would play Quidditch like Dad used to. Then on the holidays we would come home and have great big feasts. All of Sirius and Remus and Peter would be there along with Miranda and Padmaye and Fiona. And Dad would get that look in his eyes like he always does when he talks about his friends and Mum would be beautiful.." She sighed. She had apparently had imagined every thing all out.  
  
"You do realize that we have never even met are godparents? Or we have never met anyone are own age? I mean that you're my best friend but you shouldn't be you know? I should have my friends and you should have yours but we still would goof around and annoy Dad and stuff of course."  
  
Harry chuckled at that comment then suddenly looked sad. "I'm sorry." he said in almost a whisper.  
  
  
  
"About what? Why are you apologizing?"  
  
  
  
"Because it's all my fault.We wouldn't be hiding if it wasn't for me."  
  
  
  
Sarah leaped of the swing hands on her hips looking furious. "Oh stop you idiot! It's not your fault you dumb prat! It's Voldemorts! I don't want to hear this stupid rubbish about you blaming this all on your self all right? Now promise me that you won't go this rubbish to me or anyone else, for that matter, again!"  
  
  
  
Harry just stared wide-eyed at her for a moment before he burst out laughing. "Y-You sounded just like M-Mum."  
  
Sarah continued to frown even further until she smiled wickedly and lounged on top of her laughing brother and began her assault.  
  
Inside Lily heard what sounded like and angry Sarah and then followed by shrieks of laughter. She looked over at James who was sitting on the ground with Jessie playing dolls. James looked up at her then sighed and picked out Jessie.  
  
"Lets go see what those two are up to now, the little devils." He said.  
  
They were greeted by the site of Harry and Sarah having a serious tickle fight rolling around on the floor and laughing hysterically. James and Jessie exchanged smiles before leaping on top of both Harry and Sarah tickling like mad. Lily stood at the doorway smiling at the site. It was moments like this that made up for all the hardships the family had suffered.  
  
"Come on Lils!" James shouted. "Come on and join the fun!" she smiled wider before shouting back, "I'm afraid I can't Jaime. I don't want to hurt the baby."  
  
They stopped and stared at the smiling women all of them looking extremely disoriented until James relied, "Baby?!"  
  
Lily laughed, "Yes baby, I'm pregnant." 


	2. Letters and Greetings

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!**blushes** They make Poet soooooooo HAPPY!!!!!!!!! YAY!!  
  
Disclaimer: ITS NOT MINE! DON'T SUE!  
  
Hello to Hogwarts  
  
Chapter Two: "Ooh so that's Dumbledore!"  
  
  
  
It was about a week after Lily had told the family that she is pregnant. James was ecstatic. He was secretly praying for another boy. Lily didn't seem to care what it was but she was happy. She had already started making little baby socks. Sarah and Jessie were also happy and were arguing over whether it was going to be a boy or girl. Harry seemed to be the only one to be feeling a bit odd about it all. He had somewhat of an idea but still the fact that his parents were still shagging was a bit ..scary for him to accept.  
  
He spent most of the week avoiding the baby obsessed house and playing Quidditch on the beach. It was late August and extremely hot outside. Sarah had made everyone lemonade and they were all sipping it inside the cool kitchen. Lily called Harry inside. He came inside shirt-less and sweaty his hair looking insane and sandy feet not to mention severely sunburned.  
  
"Harry! You are completely burnt!" Lily fussed over her son's sunburned appearance. "Accio!" she pointed her wand at the cabinet door and out flew out some cream for soothing the burns.  
  
"Gerrof'! Mum stop!" he choked on some lemonade, as she began applying the cream on him herself.  
  
"Don't fuss at your mother Harry." James said sternly as he opened a letter from Dumbledore. Dumbledore was their only communication to the outside world. He was the only one who actually knew where they were being that he was their Secret-Keeper.  
  
Sarah who had already finished her lemonade began fixing Jessie's long red hair. Both Sarah and Jessie looked remarkably like their mother. Sarah's hair was auburn rather than Lily and Jessie's red but their facial structure and body type where a like. Expect for their eyes they both had Daddy's eyes. Wide big and blue.  
  
Sarah looked over at her Dad and saw his eyes large in shock behind his glasses his tan face had gone awfully pale. "Daddy?" she asked concerned, "What's the matter?"  
  
James looked over at her then down at Jessie who was looking curiously at him. Then he switched his gaze over to Lily who had stopped rubbing the cream on Harry's back and looked at her husband. Her eyes immediately filled with dread as she saw that look in his face. That same look he gave her when they had to come to Godric's Hollow. "James.what is it?"  
  
He eyes looked down into his only son's face. So much like his own. He stared into those large innocent looking eyes. So green just like his Mummy's. He remembered the first time he had ever held him in his arms in the hospital room. It had been a rough labor. Lily was ill for days. But she was happy oh so happy. He remembered the first time he stared into that little face. He had been fast asleep and then he opened his eyes and stared strait back at him with those same perfectly green eyes.  
  
"He knows."  
  
  
  
"James what are you talking about?" Lily asked her voice was shaking.  
  
  
  
"Voldemort. He knows where we are. He is coming for us. The charm wore off. the Fidelius is very unpredictable you know.We have to leave. Right now. Go pack your things be ready in and hour. Dumbledore is sending us a portal. It only lasts for a few minutes we can not miss it or else me can not leave for another month from now."  
  
  
  
Sarah and Jessie looked frightened and Harry's face was unreadable. Lily snatched the letter and read. Her eyes filled with tears as she placed the letter back on the table. "You heard him!" she snapped. "Go pack! Now!" All three of her jumped but obeyed. Harry was the first one up. Jessie had started crying. Harry picked her up. "Shh.It will all turn out right Jessie baby. Don't cry." He said in a soft voice as he carried her out of the room.  
  
  
  
Harry and Jessie made their way up the stairs followed by Sarah. They entered Sarah and Jessie's room and Harry sat down on Jessie's bed with his sobbing little sister in his lap. Her little red head was buried in his neck. Harry sighed and kissed her forehead. "Do you want me to help you pack?" he asked her quietly. She nodded and Harry pulled her off his lap and handed her her favorite doll, Annie. Sarah had fond some old bags in the closet to put things in. They hurriedly packed all of their things using numerous shrinking spells for it all to fit in the limited number of bags. When the room was good and empty Harry carried Jessie into his room because she wanted to help him pack. Sarah sat down on her bed. She sighed and thought 'Why is it when I finally get what I have dreaming about all my life I'm completely terrified about it.'  
  
It had been 50 minutes since they had received the letter. The living room was piled with old bags full of things they would need. Most of their kitchen supplies and furniture were staying behind because they were to stay at Hogwarts until things got sorted out. Lily was running around the house making sure that they had every single thing they could ever need. James sunk into a chair and put his head in his hand. 'Why must Dumbledore always give us such little time.' He sighed it was not Dumbledore's fault. The fault was in one person and one person alone.  
  
"Dad?" James looked up to see Harry walking down the stairs holding three bulging bags. He threw them on the floor next in the rest of the pile. "How much more time?"  
  
"Ten minutes."  
  
Sarah came down the stairs in one arm she held one other bulging bag and held Jessie's hand with the other. Jessie held Annie in her hand. "Daddy!" she said tearing away from her sister and crawling in James lap. "I'm scared. I don't wanna go to Hogwarts anymore. I wanna stay here."  
  
"Jessie, one of the most important things you will ever learn in your life is that you do not always get what you want. And when you don't you just have to make the best of it. It's going to be alright love, Hogwarts is a much more fun place then here."  
  
"TOOTHBRUSHES! We forgot the toothbrushes! I knew we forgot something!" Lily said bursting in the room completely unaware that she just interrupted a father-daughter moment. She held five toothbrushes in her hands looking victorious.  
  
Harry and Sarah burst into laughter. "What may I ask is so funny?" Lily asked looking clueless as she threw the toothbrushes into a bag haphazardly. "Nothing Mum, Nothing at all." Said Harry still smiling.  
  
They sat in the living room in complete silence waiting until, "How are you so sure it is going to turn up in here anyway?" ask Sarah who hated awkward silences. James shrugged, "It's were we came in last time so naturally I figure this is how we are going to get out."  
  
Another silence until a small white light formed in near the fireplace. It stretched bigger and bigger until it was about the size of James who was standing high at 6'3". "I'll go first," Lily said. She walked up to the portal and Jessie ran up after her, "I want to go with Mummy!" Lily smiled and picked her up. She gave one last look until she walked through and disappeared from site. "Sarah go next," said James. Sarah lifted as many bags as she could before making her way through slowly.  
  
There was a loud BANG on the kitchen door. "Their here." Harry whispered. Looking at his father. Suddenly there was a loud crunching noise they heard the door come out of the sockets. "Here Potter Potter Potter!" They heard a horrible high-pitched voice like nails on a chalkboard. James threw the rest of the bags through the portal and pushed his son as hard as he could through the portal who was staring in shock at the moving doorknob. The door swung open and no one was there. Voldemort looked around the room and told the two Death Eaters he brought along to search the house. They only sign the found of anyone living in the house was a green toothbrush lying near the fireplace. On the toothbrush was a single name, 'Harry'.  
  
  
  
Harry and James landed with a thump on top of some bags. Harry looked around he was in some sort of office. It had high bookshelves and a large mahogany desk there were pictures of old men and women covering the walls. Most of them were asleep. He looked behind him and saw his Mum, Sarah, and Jessie all talking to an odd looking old man. His beard was enough to tuck into his belt he wore long purple robes, which were decorated in silver moons. A top his long crooked nose sat half-mooned glasses. 'That must be Dumbledore,' Harry to himself. His dad helped him stand up.  
  
  
  
"Hello James and you must be Harry." Said Dumbledore smiling act him. "Hi," Harry said quietly he held out his hand like his father told him was the polite thing to do when ever he met some one. Dumbledore took it. James who was smiling behind him was enveloped into a hug with seemed to surprise all of them. Dumbledore gave him a good pat on the back before releasing him. "It has been too long my boy." he smiled.  
  
  
  
Sirius Black was currently living in a nice regular sized home in Hogsmeade with his wife and daughter. He was sitting in his favorite chair that looked out at the busy Hogsmeade street. He was reviewing his lesson plans for the next school year. He taught Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He stopped for a moment to stare into the fireplace across from him. He wanted to floo Moony. Remus had never understood why he would randomly floo his place to talk about nothing in particular. 'In fact,' Sirius thought, 'I think it annoys him but you know Moony to polite to tell him to bugger off.' Sirius buried his face in his hands. 'I wish James was here.Oh shut it Padfoot! You wish that everyday. James is gone. He is not coming back. He is safe were ever he his and is now protecting little Harry.' He smiled at the thought of Harry. He had never again met a baby so quiet and sweet and playful. His own daughter screamed her lungs out every chance she got. His smile quickly faded when he realized that his little playmate godson was not a baby anymore. 'He would be sixteen now. A teen-ager, bugger, I can't imagine James with a moody teen-ager he was still a kid himself. I don't think Harry would be moody.he was too playful and curious to have time to be moody. But you never know Black old man, you never know.'  
  
He was forced out of his daydreams when he heard a familiar squeak at the doorway. "Daddy?" Sirius look around to see his tiny little daughter in a pink nightdress clutching her Puffskein named Walrus to her chest. 'Walrus.what a name.'  
  
"What's wrong Sammie?" Sirius asked putting away his lessons and picking up the little girl in his arms.  
  
"Theres a munster outside my window. You gosta make it go 'bye bye' sos I can go sleep." Sirius chuckled. 'Probably another boggart.' But why on earth would a boggart be outside a window? 'Mad!' he checked the clock on the wall it was 8:30. He carried little Samantha up stairs to her bedroom the lights were off and there was an odd tapping noise at the window. Samantha gasped and burrowed her pigtails into his neck muttering something like, "Go away!" The noise sounded awfully familiar as he reached his wand in his pocket almost like an "Lumos," owl.  
  
Sirius laughed out loud before he placed Sam back in her bed and opened the window. The Hogwarts owl held out its leg, which carried a letter. He removed the letter and watched as the owl flew away into the night sky. He looked back over at Sam who had fallen straight asleep. He whispered good night and kissed her pretty little forehead. He walked down the hall into his own bedroom were his wife was fast asleep. He smiled and placed the letter on his nightstand. It was most likely just a reminder that school was starting in three days or something useless like that. It could wait till mourning. He washed up in the bathroom and came out in his usual sleeping attire his boxer shorts. He was exausted today. He settled himself next to his wife and kissed her cheek and then her lips. Her eyes shot open and she smiled, "Hello love." He smiled and kissed her again in response. 'She was so damn pretty.' He rubbed his hand over her bulging stomach.  
  
"Are you comfortable? Has he been kicking?" She shook heard head.  
  
"I'm fine, love, don't worry. I'm pregnant, Sirius, not getting ready to die of a deadly illness." He laughed and turned off the light and snuggled closer to his warm wife.  
  
"You are such a puppy." She laughed.  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Oh shut it Mirandy." He ducked the blow.  
  
"Sirius, darling, what have I told you about using that name? Your stepping on thin ice, baby, I'm pregnant and cranky and what to sleep don't mess with me little doggie." She warned.  
  
' God, she's wonderful.' He thought. "Good night my lady." But she was already asleep. He sighed like mother like daughter.  
  
The next mourning at breakfast Sirius pealed open the letter from Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
This may come as a shock to you. It is about James and Lily. The charm, it seems, to have weakened over time, tricky charm it is. It has weakened enough for Voldemort to be able to track them down. Fortunately, the Order was able to sense the weakened charm and was able to get the Potters out of Godric's Hollow before Voldemort attacked. The Potters are currently residing here at Hogwarts and are going to remain here, as it is the safest place to be at the moment. James is going to take place of Minerva as the Transfiguration professor. Lily is taking a job at the nursery were she can stay with their youngest daughter, Jessica. Harry and Sarah Potter are going to begin their terms at Hogwart, Harry starting his sixth year and Sarah her fourth. James wishes to see you soon. I hope to see you tomorrow as well. Also with Minerva gone, bless her heart, I am asking you to take her place as Head of the Griffindor House. Thank you.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Sirius felt the letter drop from his hands and on to the floor. James was back.  
  
"Oh my God and he passed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: YAAY! Chapter two! James/Sirius reunion coming soon! Yay! Sirius will also get to meet his 'little playmate godson' again and the rest of the Potter clan. Woohoo! Harry and Sarah start Hogwarts and we get to meet Hermione, Ron, and of course Malfoy. Please Read and Review!  
  
~poet~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" 


	3. Dreams, Reunions, and Changes

A/N: AHAAHAA! Viola! I have done it! CHAPTER THREE! Heck ya.. ! After having a serious debate with myself over which house my sweet little harrykins will be in I have finally decided which one would be best for my story..hehe read and find out!! We also get to hear from Herms! YAAAY! woo.  
  
Hello to Hogwarts  
  
Chapter Three: "Dreams, Reunions, and Changes"  
  
  
  
And there he was. Like he always was. Standing in the middle of vast ballroom floor. Just him. He wore a long emerald cloak, which made his stunningly green eyes show twice as bright behind his long dark bangs. He smiled at her like he always did, revealing white teeth, and held out his hand to her. She walked toward him and took his hand. They began to sway to soft music. Where the music came from she had no idea but hey, it's a dream just go along. He leaned down to her ear a whispered to her how beautiful she looked. She stared into his handsome face and smiled. They both leaned in and just as their lips brushed together she felt a strong force ripe him from her arms. Everything went black. She called out to him in terror. Suddenly she heard a scream of agony and blinding green light. The light was back. She turned and saw the dark haired boy lying in a pool of blood his once stunning green eyes were wide and glazed over. She screamed.  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
(end of dream sequence)  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
She felt herself being shook awake. She was waking up. Her eyes shot opened to see find herself staring into two large brown eyes.  
  
"I'm guessing you had another dream?" Ginny replied looking shaken.  
  
"Yes..it's getting more clear. I just can't remember his name" Hermione said quietly. She was shaking she could not get the image of her dream boy covered in blood out of her head.  
  
"Can you remember what he looks like?" Ginny asked sounding curious.  
  
"Yes, yes I can," Hermione said smiling. She had never remembered before.  
  
"He was tallish with a dark tan. He looks like he might be exotic or Mediterranean. He has longish mid night black hair with the two most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen, perfectly green. His eyes stand out because of his dark features. And his smile," she sighed dreamily. She usually never fell for boys on looks alone, but he looked like some sort of Greek god. She couldn't help but to be human.  
  
"Oh wow.." Ginny's eyes were round a her mouth was hanging open, "He sounds so sexy."  
  
Hermione frowned. She wasn't sure she liked Ginny thinking HER dream boy was sexy. 'Oh would you just listen to yourself! Your beginning to sound like Pavarti, going on about your dream boy.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Did you get to kiss him longer this time?" Ginny asked looking at her excitedly.  
  
"No, but I did get to see him die longer." Hermione snapped. She shook at the memory.  
  
Ginny frowned. "You know I've learned about things like this in Divination maybe if you asked Professor Trelawny-"  
  
"Don't even try Gin. There is absolutely no way I'm going to ask that possessed psychopath to give me dream therapy." Hermione declared feeling disgusted at the thought.  
  
"It was just a suggestion.." Ginny said quietly more to herself. "Maybe you can get some dreamless sleep potion from Madam Pomfrey when we go back to Hogwarts. I mean we go back tomorrow."  
  
"Today, it's 3 o' clock." Hermione corrected her. ' That is a good idea, but then, I won't be able to see him anymore,' and she enjoyed seeing him. Even though she would see him lying dead in a pool of blood those first few moments in her dream, when they danced, she felt do happy. Life seemed so perfect and sweet she was at ease in his presence. 'But he is not real, Hermione! Oh Merlin, how typical, she has so far a chance for finding a guy in real life that her mind has to make up a fake one in her dreams, and even then he dies!" Hermione groaned.  
  
  
  
Hermione had never been the prettiest girl in school. She was small and slim, with massive frizz that some people liked to call hair, and rather large front teeth. Well, she did have large teeth but her parents made her get braces in her fourth year so they were all right now. She had just gotten them off a couple weeks ago. After her braces were removed she had gone down to France for a week to visit her grandparents, who owned a summer home there near the beach. She had gotten a fair tan down which Ginny proudly noticed.  
  
  
  
She had been dropped off at the Weasleys for the last week of summer. Hermione and Ginny had been best friends since her second year. They had met through their other good friend Neville, whose parents were friends with Ginny's parents. Neville had been her first friend at Hogwarts. She was a muggle-born so most people were afraid to talk to her in fear of being killed or something, which was a ludicrous idea because Hogwarts was the safest place in the wizarding world. Dumbledore had went through great lengths to make sure muggle-borns received the same fine education as everyone else. As Hermione had read in her textbooks, Barty Crouch, Britain's Minister of Magic, had threatened to forbid all muggle-borns from attending Hogwarts. He said it was dangerous and they couldn't risk all the rest of the purebloods to be in danger of You-Know-Who so that a quarter of the school could receive an education. Dumbledore; however, argued that if we do not accept muggle-borns to Hogwarts and we let them live there lives as a lie, then, You-Know-Who would just go on over and "Avada Kedavra" their completely defenseless brains out, the least we can do is teach them to defend themselves. Crouch could not argue with that but he had reminded him that them being at Hogwarts also endangered the rest of the student body. Dumbledore had simply stated that they were all in danger, whether they liked or not. Unless, you are seduced by the dark side, you are in danger. "What is life if you do not take a risk?" she directly quoted from Dumbledore. He was an amazing man in Hermione's opinion; a bit mad at times, but amazing.  
  
"We should get back to bed. We have to wake up early." Ginny said back down in her bed. Hermione sighed and lied down. She eventually fell back to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry woke up to the sound of his mother's voice. "Harry, sweetie, it's time to get up." She whispered quietly shaking him. He woke up a looked wildly around for a moment forgetting were he was. He came back to his senses to see his mother gently shake Sarah, in the bed on the opposite side of the room. He stretched and trying silently getting out of the bed, he didn't want to wake Jessie. She had asked him to sleep in her bed with her because she was afraid of what she called an, 'utterly terrifying old castle place.' 'She was six and had a bigger vocabulary than her own father,' accord to his Mum.  
  
And of course she woke. She was a light sleeper like Mum. "Were are you going?" she asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I got to get ready. I'm suppose to be sorted after lunch and were supposed to meet all the teachers and all that other shit."  
  
She held out her arms for him to pick her up and said, "Don't say that word. Its vulgar."  
  
Harry laughed while picking her up, "Sorry forgot that you were a little baby for a moment."  
  
"Am not!" She squealed loudly.  
  
"Oh will you two please shut up!" Sarah groaned from her bed pulling the blankets above her head. She was defiantly not a morning person.  
  
"Oh get up you bum!" Harry said as he yanked the covers from her bed and tossing them aside.  
  
She groaned again.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Sirius black rushed around his house in a hurry. ' I must go see James!' he thought, jumping over his two dogs, Snuffles and Pupas. Miranda had read the letter after he had finished fainting all over it and was going just as insane. She too was excited to be getting to see her own best friend after 15 years. She was trying to force a very stubborn Samantha into a dress, while the little four-year-old insisted on going to Hogwarts in the nude. After Sirius had finished running around the house for no apparent reason other than pure hyper-excitedness and Miranda had got a screaming Samantha into the dress they were off to Hogwarts.  
  
They hurried down the busy streets of Hogsmeade. Sirius was almost sprinting and was swinging his poor brief case around wildly knocking over several innocent people. By the time they reached the Hogwarts gate Sirius had seemed to calm down. He looked quite nervous in actuality. They were greeted by a very cheerful looking Dumbledore. He was thrilled about the new school year, as usual, and was even more thrilled about Lily and James returning home. So Dumbledore looking twice as thrilled as normal greeted them happily.  
  
"I had a feeling you were going to stop by, Miranda." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
Miranda smiled, "Are they alright then? And Harry and his sisters, how are they?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"They are wonderful. James and Lily are relieved about coming back. They both missed you two terribly, you know. Harry and Sarah I think are a bit nervous about attending school. They have never met anyone their age before. Jessica is quite enjoyable. She is very outgoing. I sense another James within her and Sarah as well. Harry is more to himself then his sisters, though he is extremely likable. He is a very kind young gentlemen."  
  
Sirius smiled, " Have James and Lily changed much? And what does Harry look like? And Sarah? And Jessica?"  
  
"James and Lily look almost the same except a bit older I accept. Harry looks an awful lot like James but has Lily's eyes, and both Sarah and Jessica look like Lily. All three of them are just as attractive as their parents, even more so. Ah, here we are." His smile broadened as they turned the corner. They were staying in the chambers Sirius himself stayed in before he married Miranda.  
  
Dumbledore knocked on the large door. Sirius shifted nervously. Miranda simply beamed. They heard footsteps. The door opened revealing,  
  
"LILY!"  
  
"MIRANDA!"  
  
"AAHH!" they screamed and squealed in excitement that only a woman could pull off.  
  
Dumbledore and Sirius and Samantha moved out the way fear of their lives.  
  
  
  
"YOU'RE PREGNANT!"  
  
"I KNOW!"  
  
"ME TOO!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Suddenly a wide-eyed man appeared in the living room in pajamas and a night rode. His hair sticking wildly around in a way only possible by one man.  
  
"PRONGS!" Sirius screamed throwing himself at him and lifting him into a bear hug.  
  
"PADFOOT!" James laughed squeezing him back.  
  
They continued squeezing the life out of each other until the four realized they had been making quite a scene and had attracted an audience.  
  
Sirius looked over James's shoulder to see a girl, who looked about fourteen, in a night dress staring at them and a little girl looking out from behind her looking at them, maybe a couple years older than Samantha. Both girls had long reddish hair. Behind them he saw a young man wearing a khaki shorts to his knees and a long shirt. His hair was wet and it looked as thought he had just came out of the shower. 'Oh my god..Harry?'  
  
Lily and Miranda, who was carrying Samantha, followed by Dumbledore who seemed to have a permanent smile attached to his face, his eyes were glittering as well.  
  
Lily ran over and gave Sirius a quick hug. Before introducing her rather uncomfortable looking children.  
  
"Sirius, Miranda, Samantha, This is Sarah, and this is Jessica, and this of course is Harry." Sirius smiled at them sensing their discomfort. " By god Lily, your girls are just as beautiful as you are, and Harry! My goodness, last time I saw you were just a baby."  
  
They smiled and the girls blushed. Sarah and Jessie, as Sirius soon learned to call her, were just very outgoing once they relaxed. Harry on the other hand was quieter but seemed just as nice. All three of them, to Sirius, where: charming, polite, smart, and good people. Sirius was proud of James and Lily for raising their children so well all alone.  
  
The eight of them headed down to the Great Hall when Sarah and James had finished getting ready. They ate lunch together. Dumbledore and James were currently chatting in low voices and Samantha was telling Jessie about the nursery. Lily, Miranda, and Sarah were all gossiping about the new school year and girlish things while Sirius had taken an interest in his godson.  
  
He had smiled when they had first entered the Great Hall and Harry's jaw nearly came out of its sockets. His godson was currently asking him about Hogwarts and things he should know, since Sirius had attended and had been teaching at the school for about ten years now, he seemed like the ideal person to ask. He learned that Harry was very curious and adventurous, 'he gets it from James', and he had a love for Quidditch, 'again from James.' He, however, unlike his father, played Seeker the best. They continued their chat all the way to the Staff Conference Room, were Harry and Sarah were to be sorted.  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
"So Hermione?" Ron Weasley asked on the way to Kings Cross Station. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were all sitting in the back of Mr. Weasley's Ford Anglia. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were currently bickering about the traffic and how they should just use the invisibility booster and fly to Kings Cross and how that would be an absurd idea.  
  
"What do you want, Ronald?" Hermione snapped. She and Ron had never got along.  
  
"Did you have an interesting dream last night?" He smirked.  
  
Hermione and Ginny exchanged horrified glances. "What in Merlin's name would put you under the impression, Ronald, that I had any dream at all last night?" she answered smoothly feeling proud of herself.  
  
"Because, when I was walking past Ginny's room to get a glass of water last night and I heard Little Miss. Conservative yelling out some boy's name. The poor guy..I'm just glad it wasn't my name! Now that would have just been so wrong in so many ways-"  
  
"Do you remember his name!?" Hermione asked urgently grabbing Ron's shoulders and shaking them. She was in a rather uncomfortable position, stretching over top of Ginny.  
  
"Yea, I guess.WOULD YOU STOP SHAKING ME?!" he said yanking her arms off of him.  
  
" Sorry, what was it? What was his name?" she asked desperately.  
  
"Err.." he said rubbing his shoulders and giving her a look that said I- think-you-need-serious-mental-health. "Harry or something, maybe Terry, as in Terry Boot?"  
  
Hermione eyes rounded "Harry."  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
"Who would like to go first?" Dumbledore said motioning to the empty chair in front of the room. He held in his hands the sorting hat that would determine the next two years of his life.  
  
"I'll go first!" Sarah said making her way to the chair sitting down anxiously.  
  
Dumbledore gave her a wink before setting the old grungy looking hat a top her awaiting head.  
  
It paused for a few seconds before, "GRIFFINDOR!" it shouted.  
  
Harry smiled at her as she beamed with relief. He looked over at Mum and Dad who were both clapping along with the rest of the faculty. Dad was glowing with pride .  
  
Harry paused. 'What if he didn't get in Griffindor? Would Dad be mad?'  
  
"Harry?" Dumbledore asked politely motion at the stool. Harry sighed and walked over. He sat down with his heart pounding. Suddenly the hat slipped down over his eyes and everything went black.  
  
' Hmmm' a small voice said inside his head, 'Difficult, very difficult, plenty of courage, yes, not a bad mind either, very chivalrous and loyal, but then there is a powerful determination within you and curiosity of rule breaking. But wear to put you? Hmm.'  
  
'Umm..' Harry said in his mind, ' Were do you think I can be in the best? I'll just go there.'  
  
'Well you're one to compromise aren't you?' the hat said.  
  
'Hmm. you better be-"  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
After having a rather long prefect meeting in the front of the train, being harassed by Ron was not on Hermione's fun list, she returned to the compartment with her friends only to be annoyed by them all about her dreams. Apparently, Ginny had told them all about everything! 'I swear to god that girl cannot keep a secret even if her own life depended on it!'  
  
  
  
She had managed to escape from them when they arrived at Hogwarts. But only to run into her biggest and snootiest enemy, literally.  
  
  
  
"Ugh! Granger you just completely ruined my new set of robes!"  
  
  
  
"Oh shut up Malfoy! I don't have cooties you idiot."  
  
  
  
"No, but you did breath your filthy, Griffindor, mudblood breath all over them, alas they are ruined." He said crossing his arms looking discussed.  
  
  
  
She frowned. Hermione was far used to having Malfoy calling him a 'mudblood' but in front of so many people?  
  
"Mister Malfoy? Miss Granger does there seem to be a problem?" it was Ms. Figg the new Deputy Headmistress.  
  
"No Ms. Figg, not at all." Malfoy smiled falsely at her. Ms. Figg, however, seemed to take his smile as a charming one.  
  
"Very good, I need you in my office Mister Malfoy, I have some business for you.. Miss Smith! I need a word." she called to a fourth year Griffindor. Sophie Smith was one of the most popular and prettiest girls in school. She hung around with Pavarti often. Hermione watched them walk off wondering what on earth Ms. Figg wanted from them.  
  
Ginny found her in the Great Hall her face was full of obvious guilt. "I'm sorry I told Pavarti and Lavender! I made them swear not to tell!"  
  
"It's alright Gin, relax. I don't care." She sighed brushing her curls out of her face.  
  
She took out her Hogwarts, A History book and began to read through as Professor Flitwick came in with the first years.  
  
"Oooooh look at the new Transfiguration professor!" squealed Pavarti.  
  
"Where?" Lavender look around the staff table.  
  
"Next to Professor Black!"  
  
"Oh! He is cute! Oh goodness!" they both giggled. Hermione sighed and shook her head. She looked over at the staff table to see Professor Black laughing with a handsome man who looked in his mid-to late thirties.  
  
"He looks old enough to be your father!" Hermione said shocked.  
  
To Hermione's greater distress Ginny began giggling along with them. She shot another glance at him. He looked awfully familiar.  
  
When sorting had finished the doors of the Great Hall opened to reveal Sophie Smith talking to a red haired girl Hermione had never seen before and after them came Malfoy who was talking smugly to a dark haired boy. Hermione did a double take. 'OH MY GOD!' her mind screamed. It was him. There he was. 'Oh My GOD!' He looked around the Great Hall looking impressed. He was just like he looked in her dreams, except he wore a Hogwarts uniform. She stared at him taking in his appearance in complete and total shock, mostly his robes. His very Slytherin robes.  
  
  
  
A/N: HEEEHEHEHEHEE! Harry's a bad boy! Sorry it took so long to update. I had so much freaking homework. STAY TUNED TILL NEXT CHAPPIE!!! YAY! We will find out were McGonagall is and SNAPE? WHERE THE POO IS SNAPE? HMMM?! OOWIE also HERMI MEETS HER HARRY! ( hee.. READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!  
  
STOP READING AND REVIEW DAMNIT!  
  
Lol.woo.ya... 


	4. Say Hello to Hogwarts!

A/N: woohoo 4th chapter! Harry and Sarah's first day at school. James's first day teaching. Lily finds out what happened to McGonagall and Snape. As well as Hagrid for that matter. Harry and Sarah meet new people (COUGHhermioneCOUGH). ~spanks for the reviews~  
  
  
  
Hello to Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 4: Say Hello to Hogwarts everyone!  
  
  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione said frantically.  
  
"Yes.." she said not really paying attention, she was too busy staring at the new boy.  
  
"That's him!" Hermione said gripping her hair. She was trying not to panic.  
  
"Who?" She said her attention was now turned to the new girl who sat down across from them.  
  
"Harry! The boy from my dream!" she whispered into Ginny's ear.  
  
"WHAT!?" Ginny said swinging around staring at her with her mouth hanging open.  
  
"Your just joking right?" she said hopefully.  
  
"No, I swear on my own magic that is him!" Hermione whispered trying not to scream.  
  
They're thoughts were cut off by Sophie, "Hey everyone! This is Sarah Potter. She is new and she's cool so be nice."  
  
Hermione tore her eyes from Harry who was sitting down at the Slytherin table and looked at Sarah. She was pretty. She had long auburn colored hair with a round sweet face and with wide blue eyes. She also noticed she looked quite tall.  
  
"Hi." Sarah replied nervously. Hermione saw her glance up at the faculty table then over to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Hey, I'm Ron. Ron Weasley." Ron said in his I-think-your-cute-let's-go- snog voice. He held out his hand. She blushed and shook it shyly.  
  
"Oh stop it Ron!" said Ginny. She knew that tone.  
  
"I'm Ginny. His sister, if you can't already tell." She smiled at her. Hermione noticed her relax a bit.  
  
After Ginny went around introducing all of them she asked, "So what school did you used to go to? I mean you sound English to me."  
  
"My brother and I were home schooled." Sarah said.  
  
"Oh was that your brother?" Pavarti said pointing over toward the Slytherin table at Harry, smiling.  
  
"Oh yes." Sarah said offhandedly looking over at her brother who was looking around the Great Hall not listening to a word Malfoy was saying.  
  
"What's his name?" Ginny asked looking over at Hermione who gave her a death glare.  
  
"Harry." Sarah looking more and more relaxed.  
  
"So are you excited about coming to Hogwarts?" Ron asked grinning smoothly.  
  
And that is when Hermione stopped listening.  
  
* * * *  
  
"So are you excited about coming to Hogwarts?"  
  
Harry was snapped out of his daydreams and looked over at Draco.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Are you excited about coming to Hogwarts?" Draco said again frowning a bit.  
  
"I guess. Mostly nervous."  
  
"I felt the same way." Said a pretty looking girl with long blonde hair. She smiled at him.  
  
"I'm Bianca Lestrange." She held out her perfectly french manicured hand.  
  
"Harry Potter." He said. She seemed nicer than Draco had been. 'Maybe because she was a girl and they were naturally more friendly' he thought.  
  
"What year are you in?" She asked interestedly.  
  
"Sixth." He said.  
  
"Oh so am I!" said I girl with a perfectly round face and barely any eyes brows. She had short brown hair that came up to her chin and a very upturned nose. She wasn't hideous but definitely not Harry's type. She wore too much make-up especially round her eyes.  
  
"I'm Pansy Parkinson by the way." She smiled looking him up and down making Harry extremely uncomfortable. ' Why was she looking at me like that?' Harry thought.  
  
"Keep your fake self off of him Pansy or I will tell everyone what you did with Flint in 3rd year." Said Draco looking at her in disgust.  
  
"Hmph!" She said and turned around to flirt with Morag.  
  
"Stay as far away form that girl as you can. She is the biggest bitch at school." Draco said loud enough for Pansy to swing around looked hurt and squealing for him to shut up.  
  
"The sad part is that she knows it." Said Bianca whispered in his ear. "Don't talk to her unless you want to be molested."  
  
Harry looked at her horrified at the thought. Draco laughed. "Relax she won't touch you. I'll make sure of that." He said looking back at Pansy who held up her middle finger. Draco just raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Stop it Draco!" Said Bianca. "You are giving Harry a horrible introduction!"  
  
"Sorry," he said, "got a bit carried away."  
  
Harry wasn't sure if he liked Hogwart's right now.  
  
* * * *  
  
Lily sat at the Black's kitchen table. She and Miranda had been chatting, gossiping, and catching up on old times. Jessie and Samantha were playing with Samantha's dolls in the living room. She and Miranda were each sipping on some tea.  
  
"So how far along are you?" asked Miranda breaking the silence.  
  
"Almost two months. And you?" asked Lily looking at her best friends more noticeable pregnancy.  
  
"Five months. The doctor said it is suppose to be a boy." Miranda said smiling down at her stomach.  
  
" I still have to see a doctor about this one." Lily said patting her self lightly on the stomach.  
  
"It is a relief I for James and I both that we don't have to have it alone at home again. Dumbledore had to send James instructions on what to do during labor. When Sarah was born he didn't have a clue what he was doing. But she came real quickly so he didn't have to panic for a long time. By time Jessie came about he at least had an idea what to do. How long did it take Samantha?"  
  
"Long enough. Nineteen hours. The doctor says the second one is much faster though."  
  
"Yes that is how it went for Sarah. She took two hours. And you remember quite well how long it took Harry out."  
  
"Oh goodness! Twenty- three hours! I would not have been able to handle him Lils!"  
  
Lily laughed. She looked over at Jessie and Samantha, who seemed to be making Snuffles and Pupas their dollhouses. She looked out the window. She was worried about Harry and Sarah. ' What if they don't like it at Hogwarts? What if something happens to them and I'm not there.' It did not ease her worries to know that Harry was in Slytherin. The Slytherin house was full of soon-to-be Death Eaters. She knew James was disappointed. He looked like he was going to tear the Sorting Hat to shreds when it put Harry in Slytherin. She sighed. She shouldn't be so worried. James was there, Sirius was there, and of course Albus was there. She continued to worry until she realized something.  
  
"Miranda? What happened to Minerva? Why isn't she teaching Transfiguration any more?" She asked.  
  
Miranda stared at her and put her tea down on the table. "You don't know?"  
  
"No." Said Lily; she was beginning to get nervous. She didn't like Miranda's tone.  
  
"Sorry, I thought Albus would have told you. She was..well..taken by Death Eaters last June. Into a Concentration Camp. I don't think that very many people know that she was muggle-born. You-Know-Who is trying to take all of the muggle-borns, squibs; muggles and either kill them or put them in concentration camps. All of the werewolves, veela, giants, merpeople, centaurs, vampires, and dementors are being forced to join the dark side or they too have to go to a camp. The world is a dangerous place right now. All of the wizards are trying their hardest to keep the muggle world and their own world safe. Protection charms had been placed over all large important muggles cities. You-Know-Who has already taken control of Ireland, and most of southern England. All the witches and wizards are fleeing to Scotland. Which is one of the safest places right now. He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named has also taken Northern France, Spain, Portugal, Germany, Austria, that whole area basically, and all of Scandinavia. As far as the order is aware of he plans to attack the Middle East, Russia, and North America sometime soon. Everything is so completely messed up and corrupted right now Lils." She finished off looking depressed. Tears were filling her eyes.  
  
"They took Hagrid you know? Hagrid! Hagrid would never hurt a bloody fly! They took him to another damn concentration camp!" Miranda sniffed tears were rolling freely down her cheeks. "Sorry it happened about two years ago but I still get all emotional." She wiped her tears on her sleeve. "Severus Snape was taken prisoner just weeks after you and James left. He was the one who tipped Albus off about Harry. You-Know-Who found out of course. No one was ever heard of him since."  
  
Lily sat completely horrified and shocked in her chair, her tea forgotten. She wanted to be sick. 'How could so much bad have happened while they had gone?'  
  
"Remus is a werewolf.." She thought out loud a sudden look of terror flashed in her face.  
  
"Yes, and the only one left free in all of Great Britain. If he hadn't taken the job as the Care of Magical Creatures Professor, the he would most likely be in some camp.." Miranda trailed off.  
  
Lily would not be having good dreams tonight.  
  
* * * *  
  
"The password is 'Tempus Vernum'." Draco said to Harry and Bianca. The trap door opened to reveal a large room covered in green and silver. It had high backed green velvet chairs and stone walls.  
  
"This is the Slytherin common room. Were us Slytherin's do are homework and hang out." Draco said waiting for Harry to react.  
  
"Oh." Harry said walking in and looking around. Draco frowned; he had been expecting a different response than just a simple 'Oh'.  
  
Bianca just smiled. "I'll see you too tomorrow morning!" she said beaming at them. "G'night!"  
  
"Good Night." They called after her retreating back.  
  
"Those are the girl dorms." Draco pointed back over to the staircase that Bianca had just disappeared from. "These are our dorms to the right."  
  
Harry followed him up the curved staircase. The continued up the stairs until the reached a door that said '6th Years.'  
  
The dorm was rectangular and had three beds lined up on each side with a nightstand and a woredrobe accompanying each bed. To the left there was a door that could only be a bathroom.  
  
After Harry had settled into bed he lied down thinking about what his first day of school would be like. He looked over at Draco's shut curtains. ' He was alright.' Harry thought. 'A bit self-absorbed but at least I have my back covered if anything happened. Bianca was really nice. Being in Slytherin wasn't so bad I guess' Harry thought before closing his curtains of the four poster bed and falling asleep.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sarah woke up to find herself being shaken awake.  
  
"It's time to get up, Sarah, you slept right through the alarm." Sophie said.  
  
"What time is it?" Sarah said suddenly finding herself wide-awake.  
  
" Almost 7:30 we have about an hour before class starts."  
  
Sarah sighed and pulled herself out of bed. They other three girls that she was sharing a dorm with were already up. There was Sophie, Imogen, and Olivia. Sarah was the tallest of all of them, standing at 5'8" and then it was Olivia, who was maybe 5'7", followed by Sophie who was around 5'4", Imogen was the smallest at around 5'2". Sophie was by far the prettiest. She had short golden brown hair and hazel eyes. Olivia was lanky and was covered in freckles and had wavy blonde hair. Imogen was pretty but was not as out going as Sophie. Imogen was the small and sweet girl- next-door type according to Sophie.  
  
After getting a quick shower and letting Sophie do her make-up Sarah was ready for her first day at Hogwarts.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Say Hello to Hogwarts, James!" yelled Sirius swinging the door of James's new office open. James and Lily had gotten up early that morning due to Lily vomiting tantrum. She had begun her morning sickness part of her pregnancy. James had decided, since he was unable to fall back asleep, to come, and tidy up his new classroom and office.  
  
"Hey Sirius." James said sipping on some coffee. "How's Remus? Is he able to teach?" asked James, the night before had been a full moon.  
  
"He is alright, I think.. Shall we go check upon his well being, my dearest Prongs?" said Sirius smiling insanely.  
  
'He hasn't changed a bit' James thought to him self as he sat down his coffee and laughed. He stood and followed his hyper friend out the door. ' Those poor children..' James thought of the kids that Sirius was going to teach today.  
  
* * *  
  
Remus Lupin sat exhaustedly in his office. He was rubbing his temples with his forefingers when his office door swung open violently.  
  
"Say Hello to Hogwarts, Moony!" Screamed Sirius making a dramatic entrance. Remiss didn't even look up, he just winced at the sound.  
  
"Oh shut up Padfoot! Can't you see that you are the most annoying thing on the face of the earth at 7 in the morning?" laughed James quietly. He was looking at Remus. He had changed a lot. His tawny colored hair was now streaked with gray and his young face was worn and tired looking.  
  
"Prongs?" he croaked. He had not heard that voice in almost 15 years. He looked up. There he was. Prongs. The first friend he had ever had. He looked older and wiser. But still just has good-looking as he had when he was a teen.  
  
"Hey Moony!" He smiled walking forward. "How are you?"  
  
Remus just stared. James didn't wait for an answer. He walked right over to his friend had pulled him up to an embrace. James realized he had never hugged Remus before. Remus let out a slight sob before throwing his arms around James. Things had gotten quite lonely for Remus lately. With James gone, and Sirius married, and Peter...going mad. Remus buried his face in his friend's shoulder. Things are going to be all right now; James had always been the one who took care of everything. Things were going to be all right.  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry's first day had not turned out to be half-bad. His first class was Charms with the Ravenclaws, then he had Herbology. He had just finished with lunch when he decided to take a walk around the castle. Draco had Divination.  
  
He was strolling aimlessly around castle for about twenty minutes when he entered what looked to be the library. Harry had never seen so many books in his life. He was wasn't paying any real attention to were he was going and when he turned to walk down the History section, he ran straight into a girl. Harry swayed but caught his balance but the girl started to fall. Harry having the quick reflexes of a Seeker reached down and caught her around the waist. Green eyes meet brown. 'She was beautiful' was all Harry could think. The girl had long brown curly hair that was tied back haphazardly, framing her face nicely. Her eyes were a doey brown with flecks of gold. She seemed to be a great deal shorter then him, maybe up to his chin at the highest. She looked up at him and blushed scarlet.  
  
"Sorry." She murmured not moving from his arms.  
  
Harry smiled nervously. "It's alright. I wasn't looking at were I was going. Are you all right? He asked looking concerned.  
  
"I'm fine." She said. ' Oh Merlin! He is so handsome and he smells nice and he is a Slytherin.'  
  
She straightened up and leaned down to retrieve the books she had dropped to find that he had beaten her to it. He held her rather large and heavy books under one arm. "Err.I'm Harry." He said holding out his free hand not knowing what else to do at the time.  
  
"Hermione." She said shyly. She shook his hand. Her hands were soft. They felt like Mums did after she put lotion on.  
  
"Were you going to check these out then, Hermione?" He said motioning the books in his hands. She nodded. She didn't want to say anything that might make her appear stupid.  
  
He smiled at her before walking over to the check out desk. He heaved the huge books up onto the counter. Madam Pince checked out the books and looking Harry up and down then glancing over at Hermione who was standing behind him looking flushed. She noticed Hermiones eyes flicker to Harry. She frowned. 'Teen-ager's! Probably just finished snogging behind a bookshelf! Who would have thought the sweet Miss Granger and Potter's kid.'  
  
Harry didn't like the way the wacky librarian kept glaring at them as if they had done something wrong. As soon as the books were ready he quickly to them and grabbed Hermiones hand and led her away from the lady. Hermione blushed even further when he grabbed her hand.  
  
"So your in Griffindor?" Harry asked attempting to start conversation.  
  
"Yes and I see that you are a Slytherin. What year?"  
  
"Sixth." He replied.  
  
"Me too." Hermione smiled.  
  
"We have Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts together. On Thursday." He said grinning.  
  
"Yes.yes we do." Hermione said quietly smiling back. She took a minute to admire his perfectly proportioned face before realized she was going to be late for Arithmancy.  
  
"I'll see you on Thursday then." Harry said as she left.  
  
"Bye!" she hurried out the door getting one last glance. As she sprinted down the hallways to her classroom. She threw her books upon the table making a loud noise. She settled back in her chair smiling not paying attention to what Professor Vector was saying. She kept thinking about Harry and seeing him on Thursday.  
  
  
  
A/N: OMG! COULD THAT CHAPTER BE ANY LONGER!?!? I DON'T THINK SO! **whew** its almost twevle damnit! Sleeep! NOW!  
  
Oh and review please! Poet loves to hear it! 


	5. Thursday

A/N: Finally chapter 5! Sorry it took so long to update. I had a butt load of homework this week AND my damn lacrosse practice has started.so ya.expect chapters to be updated during weekends and maybe on slack homework days. OH! And thanks for the reviews.wow! I never thought I get that many! Please more! I enjoy reading all your comments..the death threats are kinda scary though, ok?.lol! ENJOY CHAPTER 5!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok you got me it's not mine! Really is this necessary? I mean you KNOW it's the characters blah blah are not mine. unless you are just stupid of course  
  
Hello to Hogwarts  
  
~Chapter 5: "Thursday"~  
  
  
  
Hermione looked around. This was not her normal dream! She thought. She was standing on a balcony that looked out on rolling green hills. It was night. She looked around at the house. It was huge and was gray brick with grapevines growing sides. It was a beautiful looking mansion. She swung around when she heard footsteps. A tall dark haired man walked out onto to balcony. He was shirtless, clad in drawstring pants and socks. From the back view he looked great. He had broad shoulders and a narrow waist. It looked as if he had some tattoos on his arms. He took out a wizard cigarette* and started smoking. He sighed looking out at the serene countryside. Hermione walked closer until she stood directly beside him. It was Harry. Hermione knew that perfect face. He looked older. Maybe in his mid-late twenties. His dark black hair was tied back into a short ponytail and he had grown a small goatee. She noticed a small scar visible on his chin that had never been there before. Her eyes traveled up to his eyes that were staring intensely out at the yonder. However, something caught her attention, another scar right above his right eyebrow. It was shaped like a bolt of lightning. 'How odd.' Hermione thought. Suddenly a voice called out to him making Hermione jump into the air. The voice was definitely a woman voice. It sounded awfully familiar to her. He turned..  
  
(end of dream)  
  
"Hermione! Come on! Get out of bed!" Hermione woke to see a rather annoyed looking Lavender, who immediately began fussing at her to hurry. Hermione just smiled dreamily. She walked with a slight skip to the bathroom humming happily to herself. Today was Thursday.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hermione sat happily down in the front row of Transfiguration. Her first class of the day. Lavender and Pavarti sat down next to her giving her an odd look as if asking 'Why the hell are you so bloody happy?' The class eventually filled in. It was three minutes after the class was supposed to begin and Professor Potter still wasn't there. Ron and Pavarti were chatting flirtatiously, which annoyed Hermione to no limit because just the day before he and told practically every Griffindor that he wanted to ask out Sarah. Hermione had to remind herself repeatedly not to get angry because she would get to see Harry today.  
  
  
  
The door swung open and Professor Potter entered looking discombobulated. He was heaving a brief case in one had and in the other he held a little red haired girl who smiled shyly at the class and waved. Every female in the room just died at the adorableness of the moment. The professor threw his brief case carelessly on the desk and placed the little girl on the floor and handed her some coloring books and crayons. She made her self- comfortable on the floor in the corner of the class. The professor sunk exhaustedly at his desk chair and rubbed his temples.  
  
The class looked around nervously at each other for a moment not knowing what to do. Until Seamus asked, "Feeling stressed, Professor?" You could count on Seamus on stating the obvious. The professor laughed and the whole class was somewhat relived.  
  
  
  
"Word of advice gentleman, don't ever get your wife pregnant four times. It will lead to your eventual destruction." Professor Potter said shaking his head. The class laughed.  
  
  
  
"My dad got my mom pregnant seven times." Ron stated.  
  
  
  
Professor looked over at him incredulously. "Oh really? I'm impressed. Your mother must really nice because if I got my wife pregnant seven times she would either castrate me or kill me by forcing me to care for all of the devil children." The class roared with laughter. The tone of his voice was hilarious and his daughter threw a coloring book at the back of his head.  
  
  
  
"Oops! Sorry cupcake.I uhh.forgot you were there." He said rubbing the back of his head and chuckling. It was clear that he had indeed remembered she was there.  
  
"Moving on! My name is James Augustus Potter, or for you Professor Potter. The other classes, however, had brought it upon themselves to call me Professor P. I am 36 years old going on 37 in October. I have good-looking wife and three good-looking kids, with a fourth on the way, as you well remember. I got a son in your year named Harry, he is in Slytherin, the tricky little devil, and a daughter named Sarah in 4th year, who you might know as she is also in Griffindor. This little princess over here is Jessie my other daughter who is not yet old enough to go to Hogwarts I'm afraid." He said gesturing over to the redhead in the corner. "I enjoy Quidditch, Transfiguration, and pulling pranks on innocent people. I do not like people that take life to seriously, dark wizards who try and stalk and kill members of my family, and being betrayed by someone you trust. My two best friends are also Professors at Hogwarts you know them as Professor "Hood Dog" Black and Professor "Wolfman" Lupin. And I think that is enough about me for the moment. Were going to go around the room and each one of you is going to introduce yourself and some share-worthy information about you. Before we get to that does anyone have any question for me?"  
  
Seamus raised his hand, " Why would a dark wizard want to stalk and kill a member of your family?"  
  
Professor P. smiled and looked at him for a long moment, "Nothing you would be interested in."  
  
Seamus, "Alright then."  
  
"Why don't you go first Mr...uhh.What's your name?"  
  
"Seamus Finnigan!"  
  
"That's great Seamus Finnigan you may continue on enlightening us with your brilliant intellect."  
  
"Very well then, I Seamus Ronan Finnigan am Irish."  
  
"That was beautiful! I think I my level of intelligence has dropped about ten levels but that was great! Yea, anyone else?"  
  
"I wasn't finished Professor!"  
  
"Does it look like I care? I have an hour of my precious time to waste with you fools as it is. I want to hurry it up a bit cause my lovely wife wants me to make her lunch!..haha just joking! Continue!"  
  
"Err..I am Seamus-"  
  
"I think we got that much Finnigan" said Ron.  
  
After Seamus finally finished telling the class a brief summary of his 16 years of living and Professor commented about how he emotionally moved by Seamus's life they continued on. Professor P. was really cool. The class was really comfortable with him right away. He seemed to understand and want to get to know each of the kids  
  
. * * * *  
  
After the fun filled Transfiguration class the sixth year Griffindors headed over to Potions. To Hermione's joy, the Slytherins were already there. She spotted Harry sitting next to Malfoy. The annoying blonde was drawling on and on about something Harry didn't look the least bit interested in. Malfoy did not seem to notice of course. Harry smiled and waved at her, which made her blush crimson. She sat down closest table nearest him and gave him a small wave.  
  
  
  
"What the hell was that!?" Malfoy demanded staring at Harry looking angry.  
  
  
  
"What the hell was what?" Harry asked looking clueless.  
  
  
  
"You just smiled AND waved at mudblood Granger." Draco said.  
  
  
  
"A what blood Granger?" Harry asked looking even more confused than before.  
  
  
  
"You know, mudblood!" Draco said impatiently.  
  
  
  
"No I don't know." Harry said raising an eyebrow. Whatever he called her, Harry was sure it wasn't very nice.  
  
  
  
"A mudblood you know a muggle born." Draco spat he didn't enjoy using the 'polite' term. It sounded to weird of him.  
  
  
  
"What's the difference between a muggle born and any other wizard? Well except their parentage of course."  
  
Malfoy just stared at him flabbergasted. He didn't have time to reply because Professor Figg had begun teaching.  
  
* * * *  
  
After class was dismissed, Harry rushed past Malfoy to catch up with Hermione. Sliding slightly he caught up to her. She was walking awfully fast.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" He said frowning as she hurried her pace as soon as he caught up.  
  
  
  
She wirled around to face him. Her shiny light brown hair flying around her face. "Why should I?" she snapped. Harry backed up not expecting this kind of reaction. He noticed her eyes looked awfully red, almost as if she was crying.  
  
  
  
"So you and your stupid friend can call me a-a mudblood to my face?! I hered you two talking before class! Did you honestly think I wouldn't hear you? I was only at the next table!" She spat at him. Her eyes filled with tears and she hurried away from him. She ran into a random corridor hoping somehow he would get lost on the way but Harry was too fast for her. He grabbed her arm.  
  
  
  
'His eyes were so green, and large, and perfect. Oh Merlin why did he have to be so sweet looking and cutely confused when he was supposed to being mean to me!!??' Hermione thought to herself. "Hermione! I don't even know what that means! I swear! Draco just mentioned it and .."  
  
"You don't know what it means do you ...?" She asked suddenly understanding. He had absolutely no idea what it meant! He hadn't insulted her!  
  
He shook his head. She didn't seem to be angry anymore. He relaxed.  
  
"It's a really really foul name for a muggle born. It is like the worst insult you could ever call someone." She sniffled wiping her eyes.  
  
Harry suddenly looked furious. "It..whaa.? The worst insult..!? That stupid piece of shit! I'm gonna go kick his bloody ass in! How dare he!? Me own Mum is a muggle born! And you! You are so nice and pretty how could he..?" Hermione felt herself blush from her ears to her toes at his last comment. She grabbed the back of his robes has he turned to go kick the crap out of Malfoy in furious rage. Even if it would be enjoyable to watch, Hermione couldn't let Harry 'kick his bloody ass in'. For one Harry was about 6 inches taller than Malfoy and also looked a great deal stronger. She pulled as hard as she could to get him to come back but since he was almost a foot bigger than her all she managed to was fly into the back of him when he stopped. She stumbled and caught her balance. 'COULD I BE ANYMORE CLUMSY AROUND HIM? HUH?' Hermione thought furiously.  
  
"Are you alright?" Harry asked forgetting completely about Malfoy.  
  
" Just peachy." Hermione smiled. They both laughed. 'He thinks I'm pretty.' She smiled even wider. Gaining some new courage, she seized his hand and pulled him toward the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Sarah looked up from her lunch to see her brother plop down next to her. He smiled widely at her and pulled her into a huge, rather uncomfortable do to the fact that she was sitting down and had her mouth full of BLT, hug.  
  
"SAR!! LONG TIME NO SEE!!" This was one of those times where Harry truly proved to be his father's son.  
  
"Hello there Harry Bear!" she said pinching his cheek, as soon as she was released and swallowed her food. Harry frowned looking murderous.  
  
Hermione, who was on the other side of him, chuckled. " Harry Bear?"  
  
  
  
"Don't ask." Harry said looking around at the rest of the Griffindors who were staring open mouthed at him. " Err..Hey?" he sent them a charming smile. All of the girls blushed.  
  
  
  
"Harry, your blonde friend is looking quite angry with your recent seating arrangement." Sarah said looking over to the Slytherin table .  
  
Harry looked over at his friend who mouthed ' What are you doing?' at him. "He does look quite angry doesn't he." he said to them. He pointed to his ear and shook his head at Draco. Hermione laughed again.  
  
"So Harry?" Ron asked from across the table. "What is it like being a Slytherin?" Ron looked him up and down as if judging him.  
  
"Alright, I suppose." Harry said looking over at Hermione as she pulled her old 'Hogwarts, A History' book and munching on her sandwich. Sarah frowned she wasn't sure if she liked the way that her brother was looking at Hermione. It was almost like the look Dad gets when he is looking at Mum when she isn't paying any attention. 'Harry shouldn't be looking at her like that! He barely even knows her! Maybe I'm just being overprotective of him. Hell, the only other girls he had ever talking to before other than me where Mum and Jessie.'  
  
"What are you reading?" Harry asked looking curious.  
  
"Oh! Well not anything you would be interested in. It's called 'Hogwarts, A History.' As the title implies it's about the history of Hogwarts. You would probably think it's boring.I mean.-"  
  
"The history of Hogwarts? Sarah and I should read that. We need all the help we can get." Harry said looking interested. Sarah, however, took one look at the massive book and shook her head.  
  
"You.You actually want to read it?" Hermione asked in awe. She was usually criticized for reading it. She had never met anyone who seemed interested in reading it. Ron was looking back and forth between the both of them in horror.  
  
Harry nodded, "If that's alright, I mean, when your done of course." He added.  
  
"Oh .well here," she handed him the book looking embarrassed, "I've finished it about seven times now."  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry and Hermione walked to Defense Agianst the Dark Arts together after lunch. Most of the class had already filled in the classroom. "Wait for me after class alright?" he asked going to sit next to a ticked off looking Draco. Hermione nodded and sat down next in between Ron and Neville. Professor Black sat with his feet propped on his desk. He didn't look like he was in a very good mood. He snapped at them to get out their parchment and start copying pages from the book. The class scared to death, obeyed. Professor Black excused himself after about ten minutes. The class exchanged nervous glances. "He is usually really cool." Draco told Harry with a shrug. He seemed to have forgotten he was angry with Harry. The door swung open and Professor came back in beaming. He seized Parvarti's book and slammed it shut.  
  
"You guys did think I was serious did you? No pun intended." He asked looking around at them all in awe. "HAAAHA! I got you!" laughed at the classes confused faces. "Sorry, I just had to scare the living pants off my godson in the first class he had with me." He smiled over at Harry, who in return raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yea, on to are to actual lesson. What we will be doing for the rest of this year is a research project about the rise of the dark Lord Voldemort," the class flinched, " and INTELLIGENT ideas and plans of his possible downfall." He looked directly at Harry. "You will be paired with a partner, who will be chosen out of this fine hat," motioned to the black bowler hat sitting on his desk. "If you are not pleased with your partner than suck it up! All of you should be mature enough to handle it by now."  
  
After Professor Black gave a summary about all of the research they were going to be doing. He began to choose names form the hat. The first pair where Morag MacDougal and Draco, then it was Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode, then Ron and Pavarti, followed by Neville and Crabbe, then Lavender and Blaise Zambini.  
  
Hermione felt her heart skip a beat when he called out her name. Who would she be with? She prayed silently that she would be with anyone except Pansy. And then a ray of hope, "Harry Potter."  
  
  
  
A/N : ok seriously, who didn't expect that? I mean duh! Why else would I forced Sirius darling to do such a dumb project. Stay tuned for the nest chappie! Herm gets some competition for her mans heart! Harry gets ta' see some hardcore Quidditch..and possibly play on the team? HMMM!??? Oh and yes I do realize this chapter was practically all about Herm and Harry. I gonna get some Lily and James in the next one. And ..(omg)..Drac-o-licious (hee.) tells Harry a lidda secret 'bout Bianca...  
  
*a wizard cigarette is different than a normal cigarette us muggles use. Wizards are not as dumb. They do not make the cigarettes with nicotine. They use some other really cool stuff that makes you feel less stressed. In other words, their a lot like normal cigarette 'cept they don't kill you and the don't get you hooked on them. They're used almost like medicine. Ooh and they have yummy flavors too!..ya don't smoke! It is bad! Unless you are a hot WIZARD (which none of you are, I am sorry but you are not) like Harry. If it's him it's just sexy..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NOW REVIEW!!!!!! I ALMOST GOT 60 HERE!!!!!!! WOOHOOO!!!! WRITE YOUR LITTLE COMMENTS!!!!!!!..now please?  
  
xoxoxo!  
  
~poet~ 


	6. The Quidditch Match

A/N: Chapter six at last! Sorry guys.I was suffering form MAJOR writers block! I better! Go me! Oh and for the people who think I have some wicked intention of making my sweet little harry evil, I do not, I repeat, do not in my life plan on making him evil... Willingly..MWHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Continue reading my story if you want to find out!  
Rating: PG-13 (language, violence, and mild sexual situations)  
Disclaimer: Aha.I wish!  
Hello to Hogwarts  
  
Chapter Six: Hakuna Matata!.wait...What?!.. I mean, " The Quidditch Match"..that's the one!  
James sat in his chambers staring into the fire. A month had passed since he and his family had arrived at Hogwarts. His classes were great, he was back with the famous Marauders, and his beautiful wife was carrying his fourth child. Oh, and not to mention there was an insane madman after his only son. James sighed and sunk further into his chair. It wasn't that he loved Harry more than Sarah and Jessie, he was just. his only son. His relationship with Harry was very important to him. His own father barely gave him the time of the day he was always working. He knew that Harry was powerful, yes very, he would be more powerful than himself one day soon. He had been training Harry for battle since he was eleven. 'Damn Voldemort!' It did not soothe James's worry to know that Harry was in Slytherin. The house was full of future Death Eaters! James still didn't understand why Dumbledore had even allowed it in the first place. James had tried numerous amounts of times to convince Albus to switch him to Griffindor or at least Ravenclaw..Hufflepuff.was more acceptable that Slytherin. But it was like the crazy lunatic actually was PLEASED that he was in Slytherin.  
" Now that is just absurd", James thought a loud.  
  
"What's absurd?" Lily asked walking in the room from the bedroom.  
"Nothing dear." James said.  
  
"Nothing dear my ass you liar!" She smacked the back of his head.  
  
"You look like some one just told you Christmas was canceled!" She said walking around the chair and making herself comfortable in his lap. James continued to frown.  
  
"Jamie, what's wrong?" She asked taking his face in her hands forcing him to look at her.  
"I'm worried about Harry, nothing new." James said resting his head on her shoulder.  
"We've got to learn to get used to the idea that we can't protect him forever and I hate as much as you do!" she said as he groaned. He pulled down her nightgown strap and kissed her shoulder lightly. He traced kisses all the way up her neck to her chin and then finally kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
"When are we going to find out if the baby is a boy or a girl?" James asked quietly his hand rubbing her stomach. It wasn't an obvious change yet; just a small bulge on Lily's normally flat stomach. It looked as though she just gained a few pounds.  
  
"In one to two more months, the doctor said. The little one was to develop more before they can tell." She said placing her hand over his.  
  
'Merlin, how I love him.' Lily though. They had gotten warned by their family and friends who said that they should wait to get married, they said they were too young. They said that young marriages straight out of Hogwarts never lasted. She was glad she proved them wrong. She and James had been married for 17 years and been together for twenty years now. Twenty wonderful years. She was lucky to be with such a wonderful man. He was not only a great husband and father but also a great friend. He had a great mind, she could always look upon him for words of wisdom, he had a great sense of humor (he could make her laugh for hours if he tried), and he had sense of mischief in him that made Lily feel as though she was sixteen again. Her eyes watered as she rubbed his hand lovingly. He had given her the three most beautiful children in the world and was about to bless her with another. He gave her happiness, true happiness. He had never once ever hurt her, on purpose at least. He rarely got angry with her. And if he did he would just walk away and then come back five minutes later and tell how precious she was to him which would result in a snog maybe even a shag if he was lucky. Lily had always had a feeling that he would just walk to make Lily think like he was cooling of when he really cooled off when they kissed. She could always feel him relax when they kissed. The same went to her. When she was with James he could easily kiss all of her problems away. She would kiss him all day if she could.  
  
She would just die if anything ever happened to him.  
* * * * *  
  
Hermione looked up from her book over at Harry. They were supposed to be gathering information about their Defense Against the Dark Arts project. Hermione was having a hard time concentrating, which was more than out of the ordinary. Her eyes kept moving back to Harry. The sun from the window hit his face perfectly. It flattered his handsome face and brightened his tantalizing eyes. Harry sat with his head in his hand flipping threw the pages of the textbook. He had a small frown on his face, which Hermione noticed; he had when he was in deep though.  
  
Hermione put down her book in surrender. There was no possible way she could find anything useful when Harry sat frowning adorably in the sun.  
  
"So...are you going to the Quidditch match tomorrow?" She asked trying to start conversation.  
  
"Pardon?" Harry asked knocked out of his reverie.  
  
"Are you going to the Quidditch match tomorrow? It's Slytherin vs. Griffindor. That's always exciting." Hermione was never personally into Quidditch. She had always been terrified of heights. Flying on a skinny wooden broom 50 feet in the air was not Hermione's kind of entertainment. But Harry was mad about it, hence this conversation.  
  
"Oh yea! I've never seen an actual game played so I'm real excited. Draco says it's phenomenal. My dad used to play for Griffindor when he was at Hogwarts. I would very much like to play too, but Slytherin already has a Seeker."  
  
"Who Malfoy? I sure your better than him!" Hermione said taking in Harry's muscular physique. "You are certainly stronger looking.." She blushed. 'Oh Merlin did she say that out loud!?'  
  
"Malfoy is a decent Seeker. I personally think he would be better as a Chaser. He has a killer throw. Sirius says he lacks the natural grace of a Seeker..but he does well. I have seen him fly a couple times. I am most likely stronger than him since my dad was been training with me since I was eleven. But for Seeker it's not about strength like it is for a Beater. It's about speed, grace, and precision. And how would you know I'm better than him Miss Granger? I don't recall you ever watching me fly before." He said smirking that little Harry-smirk. Hermione loved that smirk, except for right now of course.  
  
She blushed.again. " Well I'm no expert on Quidditch. But I have seen him fly and like you said he doesn't have the grace that someone like Cho Chang has. And I know for a fact that you're very poised. How many times have you caught me from tripping and falling on my face now? Like 5 times a week at the least?"  
  
Harry laughed, "Your not that clumsy! An occasional catch here and there but really, I am not as poised as you think I am. You should have seen me when my mum was trying to teach me how to dance..and Merlin was I horrible. My dad was crying he was laughing at me so hard. I had never been so embarrassed in my life! I fell over when my mum was teaching Sarah and me to dip. Sarah got all bent out of shape about it because I fell right on top of her. I was thirteen and no Sirius Black. (A/N: he is diesel.a.k.a. buff for the rest of you who do not attend my school.) She got all offended by my lack of muscle and threw a fit saying that she was fat..whatever Sarah.."  
  
"Oh in her dreams! Sarah is gorgeous! And at least you know how to dance. I don't even know how. It is something, unfortunately, that books cannot teach."  
  
"I'll have to teach you someday, then. I've gotten decent over the years of torture also known as practice in my mother's eyes.. I promise not to step on your toes!"  
* * * * *  
  
Lucius Malfoy made his way quickly threw the Riddle Mansion. His strides were strong, graceful, and quick, the perfect walk for a Malfoy. And a Malfoy can never forget to look as intimidating as possible at all times. He swiftly knocked a house-elf out of his path with one elegant swipe of his cane. His expensive looking shoes echoed with each step he took. In his hand he held a letter. A letter from his son.  
  
Lucius swiftly turned and knocked on the door of his destination. 'If this letter was true. Then Master will be pleased.VERY pleased.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry sat down on the bleachers next to Bianca. It was very crowded. 'The whole school must have come.' Harry thought as he looked at the hundreds of fellow Hogwarts students. According to Draco the Slytherin vs. Griffindor games were the best because of all the house rivalry. Harry searched the teacher section and found his parents sitting in between Sirius and Remus. Jessie was bouncing happily in Remus's lap. He really wanted to sit with his dad but Bianca had saved him a seat and he didn't want to be rude. He then searched for Hermione. She was never hard to find. She always sat with Ginny and you had to be blind to miss Ginny's head of flaming red hair. He spotted Sarah sitting with Sophie and Imogen. They were giggling like mad about something. 'Most likely nothing," Harry though. 'How was it that all girls could giggle forever about absolutely nothing? Well, most Hermione isn't like that.'  
He was just about to ask Bianca about this but as soon as he opened his mouth the booming voice of Justin Finch-Fletchly began commentating. " And here come the Griffindors! Finnigan! Creevy! Merriot! Weasley! Jordan! Collins! Aaaaaaannnnd Scott!" Harry watched in amazement as the players walked calmly to the center of the Quidditch pitch with their brooms swung over their shoulder.  
  
"And they are followed by the Slytherins! Warington! Zambini! McDougal! Raakim! Bulstrode! Erinzeller! AAAAAAANND Maaaalfoy!"  
  
And the game began. The Slytherins were ruthless and tactiful. The Griffindors were aggressive and perseverant. Harry had never seen anything like it before. The Griffindor chasers were by far better than Slytherin but Millicent Bulstrode was fierce beater. Harry would be terrified if he was on the Griffindor. Millicent was in most of his classes and she, in Harry's opinion, was just scary.oh so scary.  
  
The Griffindors were beating Slytherin 80-70. The pressure was building on both of the Seekers. Chelsea Scott the Griffindor Seeker was good.. really good. She was out of Draco's league. Suddenly they both dived. Harry and Bianca stood up with the rest of the spectators in excitement. Bianca was screaming like there was no tomorrow and Harry watched with horror as Millicent Bulstrode sent a killer bludger toward the Seekers. Scott was quicker and dived into safety. Draco, however, got the full blast. He was sent flying off of his broom and landed with a crunch on the ground. Bianca screamed. The Slytherins players and Madam Hooch hurried over to see if he was all right. Millicent was stammering her apology but it made no difference to Draco he was howling like as baby clutching his arm.  
  
"I'm dying! I gonna die! Ahhhhh!" He hollered for everyone to hear. The Griffindor's were trying to control their glee. Harry saw Ron Weasley give Seamus Finnigan a high five behind his back. Madame Hooch conjured a stretcher for Draco and carried him to the hospital wing with the help of Professor Figg. All of the spectators were coming down to the field wanting to know what was going on. Warington did not look pleased.  
  
"What the hell are we supposed to do now?! We can't forfeit or they will win! We have to find somebody to play in his place! Does anyone know how to play Seeker?!' He shouted toward the crowd. Before Harry had time to even comprehend what he said do to all the commotion Bianca yelled, "Harry can play Seeker! Can't you Harry?"  
  
Harry's mouth dropped as the whole crowd looked over at him. He blushed. "Uhh.well.at home with my dad I played Seeker but.errm.never in an actual game."  
"Oh really?" Warington came over looking him up and down. "You look like you'd be alright.What do you say? You wanna play? All you have to do is catch the Snitch and were done. You think you can?" he said raising and eyebrow.  
"I can try.." Harry said before he was yanked toward the Slytherin changing rooms. The next thing Harry knew he was being forced out of his shirt and a pair of green robes was flung into his face, "That's my spare. Looks about his size." He heard someone call. After he managed to change. Bianca came running in holding Draco's Nimbus Two Thousand and Two. "I got it from the field" She panted handing the broom to him admiring Harry in the Quidditch gear.  
  
"Thanks for the broom but this is the men's changing room you know." Warington said shooing her out. The team was shouting encouragement and advice to Harry when they heard Madam Hooch's voice outside. "Two more minutes Warington!" "ALRIGHT ALL READY!" Warington yelled back. Just as the rest of the team was dragging Harry onto the pitch Warington whispered in his ear, "You better not mess up, Potter." Harry who was still in a daze was snapped out at that comment.  
  
Harry froze as he walked out onto the field. 'So many people' was all he could think. The crowd was screaming so loud that he couldn't make out what Madam Hooch shouted. He just watched as she pulled the whistle to her lips and blew. He mounted Draco's broom and took off. 'Bloody Merlin!' he thought. 'This broom is so much better than Dad's Comet Two Sixty!' he soared into the sky far above everyone else.  
  
He couldn't hear the crowd or anything else except the whistle of the wind. This is where he belonged. His sharp eyes scanned the field for the Snitch. And suddenly .there it was speeding toward the Griffindor goal post. Harry pressed himself against Draco's broom and sped like a bullet toward the goal posts. He could see Chelsea Scott on his tail. 'Damn she's good.' He thought. He saw the Snitch dive suddenly and smiled. Dives had always been his specialty. He sped headfirst to the ground. In the corner of his eye he saw Chelsea pull back. On perfect timing right before he hit the ground he pulled up with the broom horizontal to the ground. He reached out for the snitch. 'Too low.." Harry thought. He balanced himself on his feet and stood like he was surfing on the broom. He brought his hand down to guide his broom while turning and reached out to the golden ball. He felt it slip into his hand and he pulled up his broom gracefully and flipped onto the ground. He landed firmly on his feet. He raised his eyebrow feeling impressed with himself. ' Not so bad for my first game.' He thought. It was then when he realized the screaming. He looked around to the crowd and smiled. "Potter! Potter! Potter!" They chanted, excluding some unhappy Griffindors. Before he knew it the rest of the team was surrounding him, hugging him, slapping his back, and so on. (Harry could of swore he felt Millicent pinch his bum .which mortified him to no end.) They screamed and shouted things Harry couldn't understand. ' Think they enjoy screaming in my face.' Harry thought. " Welcome to the team Harry! That was spectacular!" Warington said shaking his hand enthusiasticly. Harry felt kind of bad. The Griffindor's were better then them. They should have won. But Harry supposed they had won fair and square so.. "HELL YEA!" He yelled giving Blaise Zambini a high five. He felt some one leap into his arms and wrapped their legs tightly around his waist. Which did not help his air supply. It was Bianca, of course. Harry laughed a hugged her back.  
  
"You were so brilliant! Merlin! I didn't know you were that good! AHH! Make love to me you sexy seeker beast!" She screamed covering his face with kisses. Harry laughed even harder.  
  
"Bianca please, save it until we get to the common room, love." He said jokingly and winking playfully at her.  
  
However, one person in the crowd who had fought a great deal to get to him, did not find it so funny.  
  
"Hermione? What's wrong?" Ginny screamed running after her friend who sprinted toward the castle head in her hands.  
  
A/N: MMWAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!! I am evil! Cliffhanger! HAHAHAAAAAH! And to all of the people who are feaking out right now, yes, Harry was JOKING! Poor Herms.I hated doing that to her .but oh well! I pray that next chappie I can get to Bianca's 'Secret' (I was gonna put it in this chappie but.nah!) and how my lovely Draco is handling Harry's new fame. And what is Voldie- Waldie-Morty-Warty (sorry .hyper) gonna do when he finds out that the Sexy Seeker Beast (Harry) is at Hogwarts!? ..omg! Oh and sorry if I don't post next Chapter soon. I going on vacation! Wooo!  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NOW! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Harry is Drowning in Shit!

A/N: I am terribly sorry for the long wait for this chapter. As I said before I was on vacation and my grades really needed some work. To my misfortune I attend private school (like Harry! YAY!) and they give massive amounts of homework and papers etc. it sucks! I rather be writing my Harry Potter and drawing than doing mathematical equations but I have no choice. I am truly sorry for the wait. This chapter is dedicated to Katie McGraw, my close friend and dedicated reviewer, who gave me inspiration on some of the jokes in this chapter. She also told me she would 'beat the crap' out of me if I didn't update today. Love you too Katie..  
  
Hello to Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 7: Harry Drowns in Serious Shit  
Draco Malfoy folded up his letter and stuffed it under his pillow when he heard footsteps approaching. He could hear Bianca's whining voice and Madman Pomfrey throwing a hissy fit. He heard someone clear their voice and ask something politely. 'Must be Harry," Draco thought. 'He always so goddamn polite!' As Draco continued to listen, he heard Madam Pomfrey sweetly say "Oh of course, Mr. Potter." 'The bloody brown-noser!' Draco thought, rolling his eyes and lying back against the headboard.  
Harry and an annoyed looking Bianca made they're way over across the Hospital Wing over to Draco's bed. It had been about a week since 'the match.' Of course Draco knew about Harry's 'brilliant performance.' That's all anyone would talk about. He was fuming at Warington for replacing him so quickly but it did not really matter because Madame Pomfrey had told Draco that he would not be able to play the rest of the season anyway.  
Bianca and Harry threw themselves atop Draco's bed making themselves comfortable. Draco let out an annoyed, 'Like bloody OWW!' Which just caused them to laugh and shake the bed even more to Draco's discomfort.  
  
Harry sat up after his laughing tantrum, heaving himself against the headboard next to Draco. "You are such a whiney baby, Draconious."  
  
Bianca snorted at the mention of Draconious and Draco(nious)'s frown deepened. He turned to face him slowly and held up a fist. "You face has 'Punch Me' written all over it Potter. May I?" He said indicating his fist and slowly moving it toward Harry's face.  
  
"Aha, no" Harry said lowering Draco's fist back onto the bed.  
  
"You guys are SUCH dorks.," Bianca said through her giggles.  
  
"Why thank you, my lady." Harry said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"GREAT SCOTT! Did I just hear Mr. Harry Do-Right Potter speak Draco language?" Draco shrieked.  
  
"Well, maybe if we knew what 'Draco Language' was we could tell you. By the way, the middle names James." Harry said.  
  
"Draco language equals sarcasim, Harry James. You should have been able to pick that much up by now." Bianca said after recovering from her giggles only to start giggling again.  
  
"What is with all the giggles, damn it!? Nothing you just said was remotely humorous yet you burst into an uncontrollable giggle fest! Why in Merlin's name do women have such a weak immune system toward giggles?! Please instruct me about this unusual female behavior, Bianca. It has been bothering me sense I have started Hogwarts.if you uhh.can't already see that."  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry..oh so innocent-so clueless to the opposite sex- yet at the same time desired by every female in Hogwarts! How DO you do it?" Draco said raising an eyebrow while Bianca continued to laugh.  
  
"I'm not innocent damn it! And I'm not clueless. I'm just kind of confused ." Harry said reddening in the face.  
  
"If that what you call it!" Draco said.  
  
"That is it! I have had up to here," he held his hand up over his head, "with your verbal abuse Draco! Here are the notes from Charms." He said throwing them on Draco's lap. "I'm am leaving!" he finished dramatically and marched to the door.  
  
"Uhh, yea, when your finished being a prat you want to give me the Transfiguration notes?"  
  
Harry turn around not looking amused, "My dad teaches the bloody class, Draco. Do you really think I take notes?" he said walking out the door.  
  
"Finally were alone." Draco said looking over at Bianca who had stopped laughing by now.  
  
"Don't get so excited my dear sweet cousin. What's up?" She said while inspecting her nails.  
  
"I got that letter form my father today." He said pulling out the letter from under his pillow.  
  
Bianca looked up interested, "What'd it say?"  
  
"Well," Draco said lowering his voice, "I told him that Harry's here and," Bianca's eyebrows shot up, " he told the Dark Lord naturally and he was very pleased. He said I was 'Death Eater material'! The Dark Lord himself can you believe it!?" Draco said excitedly.  
  
"Yea sure, go on about Harry." She said waving her hand impatiently.  
Draco frowned, "You like him don't you?" Bianca blushed.  
"I-I do not.," She said looking away.  
  
"Oh like that's convincing! I'm not blind I see the way you oogle at him when he isn't looking." He said rolling his eyes.  
  
"I do not oogle!" She said angrily.  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiiight and I'm Viktor Krum, for Merlin's sake Bianca. You're my cousin and I don't want you doing anything stupid.you might make me look bad." Bianca scoffed. "Anyway he fancies that know-it-all mudblood Granger!"  
Bianca crinkled her noise. "The bushy haired one who said NO when Viktor Krum asked her to the Yule Ball last year?!"  
  
"The very same." Draco said.  
  
"That can be easily changed. She not that much of competition." She said huffily.  
  
"BACK TO THE LETTER!" Draco said not wanting to hear anymore of this. "Father said that during Christmas break he would give us this potion to give him and we would have to sneak it into one of his drinks then.. Viola! Threat to the Dark Lord is history!"  
  
Bianca paled. "Y-y-you mean were gonna kill him?!" she squeaked.  
  
Draco scoffed, "No were gonna send him to Pluto.honestly Bianca.yes were gonna kill him."  
  
"But we can't! He is are friend and he is so sweet and nice and funny and.- "  
  
"CRUSH! Total crush! I was right! HAHAAA! I KNEW IT!!!!!!"  
  
"Shut up!" Bianca said crossing her arms. "I'm not killing him! Ever! I don't care if he is a 'threat' to the Dark Lord! He been a better friend than you've ever been and I think I might.love him" She finished quietly.  
"WAIT! WOA! STOP EVEYTHING! When the FUCK did this happen!??!" Draco yelled loudly.  
"I don't know! It just happened! I don't know!" She said rubbing her temples.  
  
"ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT!!! OUT!!!!!" yelled Madam Pomfrey walking furiously through the door. "YOU HAVE DISTURBED MY PATIENT LONG ENOUGH!! NOW OUT! HE NEEDS REST!!!!!"  
  
Bianca quickly grabbed her books and sprinted out the door before Draco had time to reply.  
* * * * *  
Harry sat awkwardly next to Hermione in DADA. She was completely ignoring him and as usual Harry was oblivious to why. She would not even look at him. Harry did like this at all and he had tried asking her what was wrong in a note but she just crumpled it up in her hand and threw it away without even reading it. 'OUCH!' Harry thought.  
  
Sirius was rambling on aimlessly about their projects. 'Blah di Blah di Blah Blah BLAAH!' was all the students managed to comprehend.  
  
"- Your papers on invasion of France were signifiniglently- excuse me- signiffle-ifflely. Oh, Merlin have mercy!" Sirius said throwing himself back into his desk chair. " Shut up Harry!" He snapped after Harry burst into hysterics. "The point that I was trying to get across was that your improving and all that crap. Your groups are going to be starting another project this week. You will be interviewing a person that attended Hogwarts during Voldemorts-" all the class flinched, except Harry. -"rising to power stage. Does anyone know what years those are? Yes Hermione?"  
  
"Those are the years of 1970-1980." She said.  
  
"Excellent! 10 points to Griffindor. Does anyone know of two of your professor's you might interview? Yes Harry?  
  
"You and my dad." Said without even looking up. He had not even raised his hand.  
  
"Professor?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Oh Merlin, here we go.," said Ron shaking his head.  
  
"Yes, Seamus?" asked Sirius chuckling.  
  
"What are we suppose to ask them?"  
  
"Well, the obvious first. Like if you were interviewing me you have my name, Sirius Alexander Black. Then you would have my occupation, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcrass and Wizardy..oh damn it is so time to go home." He said beating his head on his desk. Harry was crying of laughter while of the rest of the class eventually stopped laughing.  
  
"Um, Harry, It really wasn't that funny." Said Ron watching as Harry fell on the floor. (still laughing)  
  
"Sorry-just the whole- HAHAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA- Signiffle-iffl-AHHHAHAHAHAAAAAA!- and then- WITCHCRASS and oh my GOD!" He pounding the floor by now while the rest of the class began laughing again but this time laughing at him laughing.  
  
Sirius sighed. "Study Hall" he said wearily and rubbing his temples.  
  
* * * * *  
  
James Potter sat grading essays at his desk while his 3rd year Hufflepuff's took their test on Animagnus's. He was in the middle of reading Ashlyn McKinney's thesis when there was a knock on the door and Kathryn Bell, head of Hogwarts Nursery for Magical Children stuck her head in.  
  
"Yes?" James asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"I need you to come with me Mr. Potter about Jessica. It's urgent."  
  
James immediately got up from desk. " Kenny Thompson your in charge." He said walking out of the classroom.  
  
"What wrong with Jessie? Where on earth is Lily? She works at the nursery." James asked anxiously.  
"Lily had a doctors appointment this afternoon. Jessica got in a fight with an older boy Mr. Potter. She put him in a coma Mr. Potter." She said in a tone that James could tell she wasn't playing around.  
  
"She What? There must be some misunderstanding! Jessie would never fight anyone! She knows better and by god she is only six, Miss! She couldn't possibly put a boy in a coma!"  
  
"Oh, but she did Mr. Potter. I'm not sure what happened but I know that that boy is in a coma because of something your daughter did!"  
  
James followed that woman to the Hospital Wing. She escorted him into the room where he was greeted with a, "Hey Professor! Coming to check on your favorite student I see!"  
  
"Get out of the way Malfoy!" Madame Pomfrey shouted at him.  
  
"Whoa-Ho! Just trying to go take a piss." He said limping to the lavatory.  
  
After Malfoy left James was able to see little Jessie curled up on the floor crying her eyes out and a pale boy that looked around eight or nine lying on a Hospital bed.  
  
"Daddy!" She screamed running to him. "I didn't mean too! I swear I didn't mean too!" she sobbed as James scooped her up into him arms. He sat down on an empty bed shushing her and rocking her gently. He kissed her forehead when she started to relax.  
  
"Mr. Potter I don't mean to press you but we need to know what happened. I must inform this boy's parents about this and I need some sort of explanation for them!" said Miss Bell.  
  
James nodded but continued to rock Jessie in his arms until she stopped crying completely.  
  
"Jessie, baby, what happened?" He asked her calmly wiping her ruby colored hair out of her face.  
"He-he said that his dad said the You-Know-Who, whoever that is, is gonna kill Harry. And then I told him to shut up and then he said I better not tell him what to do 'cause I am a half-blood and that the You-Know-Who will torture me and my mudblood Mummy! I don't know what that means but he said it so mean and I could tell it was bad so I just hit and hit him and I'm sorry I didn't mean too!" She sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
James was shaking in fury. Whomever this little boy's father was going to get it. Oh my goodness yes.  
  
"Do you need a more detailed explanation Miss Bell?" James snapped.  
  
Miss Bell who had turned a certain shade of green shook her head.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hermione!?" Harry raced after the hurrying brunette in the hallway. She knew he was faster than she was and that he would catch up to her anyway so she stopped and turned toward him.  
  
"Yes Harry?" she replied stiffly.  
"You were ignoring me! You didn't even read my note! You didn't wave to me in the hall two days ago! What the hell is up?" He asked thoroughly ticked off.  
  
"What the hell is up? WHAT THE HELL IS UP? You lead me on you jerk! You pretend you like me when you're really shagging with Bianca! I guess just because I'm not the best looking girl in school you think you can lure me in with your good looks and charm when all you want to do is get in my pants, well think again you asshole! Your nothing but a slimy Slytherin and I ashamed I ever in my life thought you were more! I bloody hate you!" She screamed.  
  
Harry mouthed dropped. Let just say that was not what he expected to hear. He felt his cheeks redden. She had created quite a scene and a great deal of the student body was now watching them. He felt pain overwhelm him like nothing he ever felt before. He wanted to yell back at her that she was insane but all that came out was, "How could you say something like that" before turning around, and walking away. He felt his eye begin to sting.  
It was Hermione's turn to be surprised. Let just say that was not the reaction she expected. Maybe screaming and cursing but sadness and...hurt? Her stomach was starting to churn. 'What if she was wrong about this?'  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry sat in his bed feeling like complete shit. He had skipped lunch and he was starving because he had not eaten that much breakfast. How could he possibly eat anything when the girl he loves hates him?  
  
There was a small knock on the door. Definitely not Crabbe or Goyle.  
  
"Who is it?" Harry demanded.  
  
"It's me, Bianca." She said opening the door and walking over to his bed pulling his curtains open.  
  
"Oh, Harry." She said sitting down next to him. "Are you alright? I saw the whole thing."  
  
"Does it really look like it? I feel like I'm drowning in shit Bianca and I don't know why! I can't believe she said those awful things! I never did any of that. I really liked her and I think I still do but after that I'm having doubts." He said sitting with his face in his hands.  
  
Bianca sighed and pulled him over so that his head lied on her shoulder. "She didn't know what the hell she was saying. She thinks that she knows everything but she doesn't. I think she just looking for some attention. She is smart and she knows that you're what everyone's talking about after that Quidditch game and she wanted to steal the glory."  
  
"I don't think she would do something like that." Harry mumbled against her shoulder.  
  
"Well, Harry, no offence but you really haven't known her that long. Last year she turned down Viktor Krum when he asked her to the Yule Ball. She did the same little 'hard-to-get' show with him too. She made him fall head over heels and then she said made a fool out of him by turning him down in the library in front of all of his friends and a bunch of Hufflepuffs, they of course spread wild rumors about it for weeks. She did the same bloody act!" Bianca said rubbing Harry's back. ' He smelled like vanilla' she thought while scooting herself closer to him so that he was almost on top of her.  
  
Harry said nothing about what she had just said but his mind was racing. Did Hermione really play him? He thought. He wasn't an expert on girls so it would not have been very hard for her. Suddenly Harry, who had been in serious though, realized the position he was currently in. He was lying on top of Bianca with his arm draped just under just under that 'forbidden' area of her chest and with his head just inches away from her lips. 'OH MY GOD!' was all Harry could process as I tried to sit up but Bianca caught him. Harry looked at her, really looked at her. For the first time Harry actually truly looked at her. ' She was really pretty.' he thought. In a different way than Hermione though. She had long white-ish blonde hair with a fading tan. She had lovely eyes ..they were the bluest eyes he had ever seen. She was taller than Hermione with long slender legs and she was a bit more curved than Hermione. She had a more classic beauty look about her rather than Hermione's wholesome look.  
  
"Do you like what you see?" She asked seductively pressing herself against him. Harry felt himself gulp and his eyes go round.  
  
She smiled at his obvious nervousness. "I wanted to tell you that I've had feelings for you for a while now but you so into Hermione..I don't want you to feel like I'm taking advantage of you." She said licking her lips. She was just inches away from his face.  
  
"Y-your not taking advantage-" Harry was cut off by the feeling of her lips against his. 'So this is kissing' Harry thought. Bianca lips were soft and moist and they tasted like some sort of fruit gloss. Harry gently pressed his lips against her out of instinct. Bianca finally pulled away gasping for breath.  
  
"That was nice." She smiled, "Your not bad for your first kiss." Harry blushed at this. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of him in his lap. Bianca giggled, "My how quickly you learn!" before smashing her lips onto his with more passion than before. Her hands were tangled in his hair. Harry groaned. 'No wonder Draco always talks about snogging! This is fun!' he thought. He gasped when he felt her tongue against his lips but opened them anyway. Things were starting to heat up as Bianca started messing with his tie.  
  
They jumped apart when they heard someone clear their throat. They both turned around blushing wildly to see Draco Malfoy, broken arm and all, looking amused.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Draco?" Bianca shrieked reluctantly sliding off of Harry's lap.  
  
"Your dad told me to get the both of you." He said looking at Harry. Harry could have just died. His dad must of found out about the whole 'Hermione incident' and wanted to lecture them. 'Oh Merlin, my father is going to lecture the girl I just snogged about under age sex.kill me now' Harry thought.  
  
"What does he want to see us about?" Harry asked dreading the answer.  
  
Draco shrugged. "Your little sister put my little cousin in a coma."  
  
"WHAT?!!" They screamed in unison.  
  
"Jessie?!"  
  
"Bradley?!"  
  
"That would be the two. You guys better hurry up they made me leave as soon as it got good. Uncle Leo was trying to kill Professor Potter when Professor Figg made limp all the freaking way here to get you two."  
  
"Oh no, Daddy's here?" Bianca said eyes widening with fear.  
  
* * * * *  
A/N: MWHAHAAAAAAAAAA! CLIFFIE!! CLIFFIE!!!!!CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!! ehehhhhhaaaaaaaaaaa! I am soo freaking evil, I hate myself! WOO! Sorry Guys! I'll try and update this weekend before Katie tries to kill me..hehe.By the way I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed. Your thoughts make me happy! Don't try and send me an e-mail though..I never.EVER check my e-mail.  
  
~pOeT~  
REVIEW!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
p.s. Next chapter.Mr. Lestrange and James have a rumble, Lily comes in the picture, and Sarah tells off Hermione..if you wanna read it I suggest you...  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Serpentine Child

Lily Potter walked nervously back to the nursery after her doctor's appointment. How was she supposed to tell James? She was knocked out of her daze by a shrill cry.  
  
"LILY!" Kathryn Bell, head of Hogwarts Nursery, came running toward her.  
  
"Kathryn! What in Merlin's name are trying to do? Give me a heart attack?  
  
Kathryn quickly apologized and explained the current 'situation'. Before Kathryn had time to finish, the pregnant Potter was hurrying to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Lily's mind was frantic as she reached the door to the Hospital wing. She could hear two men arguing inside. She took a deep breath and then walked inside. Lily looked around at the scene before her. James had his wand out and was furiously arguing with a tall thin man with strawberry-blonde hair. Judging by his top-of-the-line designer clothes, Lily knew this must have been Mr. Lestrange, who also had his wand out. She looked past them and saw Jessica sitting on the floor behind James crying, and a blonde woman sitting on a hospital bed clutching a small boy.  
  
Madame Pomfrey was nowhere to be seen. 'Smart woman', Lily thought.  
  
" Why don't you just go back to the little master and get on your knees and suck it like a good Death Eater!? Or should I say....Head Eater?!" James sneered like the over grown child he was.  
  
"How dare you filthy mud-" Lestrange roared and raised his wand to strike but Lily quickly disarmed both men before he could send his curse. They flew backwards, James knocking over a cart of medicine and Lestrange into the wall. Jessica, realizing her presence, ran into Lily's arms. "Mummy!" she sobbed looking terrified. Lily sat down on the bed holding her daughter now aware that everyone was currently staring at her. She frowned over at James who was rubbing his side. She was about to comment on the men's immature actions when the door opened.  
  
A very disgruntled Draco Malfoy began limping over to his bed muttering something about, 'missing the good part'. A tall blonde girl and dark-haired boy that turned out to be her son soon followed him. Both he and the blonde girl looked quite terrified. Lily's heart started to pound as she looked from her son to Mr. Lestrange. "Harry!" Jessica shouted looking delighted.  
  
Dead silence. Mr. Lestrange straightened up looking at Harry with and odd look in his eyes. Lily gripped the wands tighter in her hands. Harry looked nervously at his father and back to Mr. Lestrange. "Well, well, well, Harry Potter.... at last we meet." He said with a smirk. (had to change wording because he sounds too much like Lucius Malfoy in the 2nd book/movie)  
  
"Daddy?" the blonde girl asked quietly as she stepped in front of Harry, as if protecting him.  
  
"Angel?" He asked taking his gaze off Harry.  
  
"H-h-how's Bradley?" she asked nervously trying to change the subject.  
  
"Why don't you ask little Miss Potter? Who, most unfortunately has acquired her father's reckless temper."  
  
James stood looking furious, "If your snobby little brat hadn't threatened her and insulted my family than we wouldn't be here. I suggest, you teach your son some manners, and learn some yourself for that matter, so he doesn't get himself beat up by any more six year old girls!"  
  
Draco buried his face in his pillow so his uncle would not hear him laughing. Mr. Lestrange, however, was not amused. His face was red with fury. He roughly snatched Bianca's wand from her and swung around to face James. " Stupefy!" he roared which caused James to once again fly backward. Jessica and Bianca screamed, Mrs. Lestrange fainted, Draco stopped laughing, Lily stood with her wands drawn, and Harry tackled him. Lestrange fell over in surprise. "Why you little-" He begun but was irrupted by Harry's fist in his face. 'Nobody messes with my Dad' was all Harry could think about. Lily dropped her wands in shock, Bianca started screaming again, Draco covered his ears telling Bianca to shut the hell up, and Jessica cheered joyfully.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Professor Dumbledore, Professor Figg, Sarah, and Hermione walked in the room. Both Professors hurried over to pull Harry off of Mr. Lestrange. As soon as they touched him a green glow surrounded Harry and they jumped back as thought they had been burned. Dumbledore quickly pulled out his wand muttered something quietly. Harry was thrown off of Lestrange and landed on the floor panting. Professor Figg went to help Lestrange but he pushed her away. He stood up shakily looking nothing less than terrified.  
  
"Y-y-you!" he shrieked. "You're the Serpentine Child!" he said before all but running out of the room.  
  
Hermione gasped as he looked up. Instead of his normal gorgeous eyes his pupils had reduced to a vertical slit. Like a snake's eye.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry sat still shaking in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore had asked him to wait in there with his parents, his sisters, and surprisingly Hermione. Sarah was rubbing his back soothingly although Harry knew she was really frightened. She kept avoiding looking into his eyes. His mother sat next to him with Jessica in her lap. His father was leaning against the bookcase massaging his muscles. (he is still recovering form being stunned) And Hermione stood nervously behind Sarah. She really wanted to be the one rubbing Harry's back but she didn't dare.  
  
Just before Professor Figg came to find Sarah, Sarah had yelled at her for what she did to Harry that morning. She said that Harry was never with Bianca and she was being stupid for assuming those things. Sarah told her that she had a feeling Bianca has a crush on Harry but they were just joking around when Hermione overheard them after the Quidditch match. She also assured Hermione that the only girl he has ever talked about is HER! The mere thought made Hermione blush. 'Harry likes me and not that snobby blonde!' was all she could think about. Hermione repeatedly scolded herself for being so immature.  
  
Hermione looked over at Harry who had stopped shaking. Well at least he DID like her she thought. 'After what I did to him, he probably hates me.' She felt a chill go down her spine as she remembered those snake eyes. They had gone away but...  
  
Hermione kept thinking of what Lestrange said, "You're the Serpentine Child!" What was he talking about? What is a Serpentine Child? The name sounded familiar but Hermione could not place it. She was knocked out of her thoughts as Dumbledore walked in the room and sat at his desk. He took a moment to survey them all with his twinkling eyes. He looked back over at Lily and James. "I believe Mr. Lestrange has just told us why Voldermort was looking for Harry. He is the Serpentine Child. The legend of the Serpentine Child goes back to the time of the ancient Egyptians. The legend is that some sort of powerful serpent spends its entire life searching for its Child. Just hours after the 'chosen' child is conceived the serpent will bite into the birth mother and inserts its venom into her. The baby's DNA is infused with the venom to create a Serpentine Child. The serpent dies shortly after releasing its venom. No one knows entirely how these serpents came to be. The only people  
  
ever to see the serpent are the mothers of the Serpentine Children. However, most of them where to horrified at the time to actually look at the serpent. The last known Serpentine Child was Salazar Slytherin."  
  
Silence. "J-James?" Lily asked her voice shaking.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you remember after Sirius's Halloween Party he had after we got married?"  
  
"..yes?"  
  
"Do you remember how we had a lot of drinks that night?  
  
"....yes?...."  
  
Sarah covered her ears. "I AM NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO THIS!"  
  
"Do you remember that night I woke up and started screaming?"  
  
"........"  
  
"I said I was being attacked by a snake?"  
  
"........"  
  
"James? James do you remember?"  
  
"Lily, I was pissed (drunk) as hell..."  
  
"So you don't remember?!"  
  
"No, obviously not."  
  
"Because two months later I found out I was pregnant."  
  
".....well shit....."  
  
"JAMES!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh! Excuse my French, Albus, Jessie, Hermione, Harry, and Sarah."  
  
"Don't say 'excuse my French' to me! I wasn't listening! Remember Dad?! Oh-WAIT- I can't expect you to remember because your probably still 'pissed as hell' , right?!" Sarah exploded in a volatile manner.  
  
"Now that is no way to speak to your Father, young lady!"  
  
"Oh, well, excuse my French, Father!"  
  
"SARAH JOANNE POTTER! YOU ARE SETTING A BAD EXAMPLE FOR YOUR SISTER!"  
  
"....WELL SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Dumbledore began banging his head on his desk.  
  
"SARAH! CONTAIN YOURSELF!"  
  
"Oh! That's fair! You yell at me for repeating what you just said and then you go ahead and let Harry beat up a stranger!!"  
  
With that, Harry walked out of the room and Hermione followed him.  
  
"Way to go, you git!" Jessica cried.  
  
"Where did you learn that word?" Lily demanded.  
  
"Dad." She shrugged.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione called running after him.  
  
"What?" He stops and turned around.  
  
Hermione felt her heart break for him. "You know she didn't mean that." She said softly.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Merlin! She is so stupid sometimes! She is so inconsiderate! She just completely forgets you're there until after she insults you!"  
  
"She was upset. She didn't mean it I know it. I know how much she cares about you." She said rubbing his arm lightly. They both suddenly realized they were in the middle of a hallway and Hermione lead Harry over to an empty classroom and shut the door.  
  
"You should have seen her when she heard about this morning! I thought she was going to strangle me!" Hermione laughed nervously. She sighed at the look on his face. At that moment she really hated herself.  
  
"Sarah set me straight Harry. She told me I was wrong. I'm so sorry, really." She pleaded.  
  
Harry looked up (down really) to meet her eyes with a look of hope in his own.  
  
"It's just-Merlin this is embarrassing- I was jealous I guess, of you always being with Bianca." She trailed off blushing crimson.  
  
"Why would you be jealous?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because, Harry! She is always flirting- with you and ugh! I don't like it because-" Hermione stopped horrified.  
  
"Because what?" Harry asked with that sexy crooked smile.  
  
"Because I-I-I LIKE YOU ALRIGHT!" She said turning away. She could feel herself glowing.  
  
"You do?" Harry asked amazed.  
  
"Yes, don't act to surprised." She said looking at him quizzically.  
  
"Hey! I'm still new at this, remember!" he said sheepishly. "So you weren't just playing around with me like that Viktor Krum guy last year?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Viktor? What? Who? Oh! I see! Bianca." she smiled. "Harry, last year when Viktor Krum asked me to the dance I said no because I can't dance! I told you that before! I didn't want to embarrass the both of us in front of the entire school! Playing around? I never played around with Viktor. We were just friends! He was too shy to ask anyone else because he thought that people only liked him because he could play Quidditch. Harry, I would never play you." And with that she reached around his neck, pulled his head down, and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
A/N: I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!!!!!!!! ALL OF YOU ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you forgive me for the wait....hehe? Anyway, YES! HARRY AND HERMIONE AT LAST! How will Herms react when she finds out she isn't Harry's first kiss? How will Bianca and Draco handle the H/H? Next chapter I'm planning on Harry going back to Dumbledore to ask some questions about being a 'Serpentine Child'. I didn't get to that like I wanted to in this chapter and I'm sick of writing so oh well. Did I mention I REALLY LOVE MY REVIEWERS!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now do us all a favor, finish what you started and ...... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
